Monster of Equestria
by Firestone the Hellknight
Summary: A foal has been freed from his imprisonment which lasted for longer than two thousand years, because of a old curse going through his veins. As he finds himself in a civil war between Queen Nightmare Moon and the followers of a Princess named Celestia, he needs to decide. Be the monster which he had been called for so long, or be different. Be something more.
1. Chapter 1

**This story isn't the exact timeline of the MLP universe so there can be some things off.**

 **Warning the first 5 chapters are terrible.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. I will most likely answer them over PM (Private message) or (if you want) in my story.**

 **With that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monster of Equestria**

Pain… Fear… Hate… Sadness. That was all he could feel. But the first one the most. Pain was his only companion in his dark past. In the time where he was called a monster… In the time when he was the monster of Equestria.

He was soon ripped out of his sleep, if you could call it that. It was more like a mental torture. If he slept he would have nightmares to no end, ripping him out of his sleep and if he was awake he would find himself in his prison. A cave powered with magic.

The only entrance was sealed off with the same power. His captors didn't leave any food or water. The oldest unicorns had brought him in there and took the sweetest gift he had from him. Mortality. They had broken the golden rule. They had ignored their oath of never using this spell and made his torture and neverending one.

He could feel every pain of starvation thirst but he could never die by that. The only way for him to be killed was by force but he was way too weak to do it himself.

Suddenly however a bright light engulfed the entire cave. He tried to shield his eyes but couldn't move. The restrains which held him for so long had cut into his flesh already. Soon he heard a loud click and noticed that the chains on his arms were gone. Their magical power had faded.

With new strength returning to his body he slowly crawled out of his prison. Moonlight hit his eyes and he found himself in the middle of a forest. As he crawled further he was near a little pond which he took several swipes from. When he was relieved from his thirst he saw his reflection which made him sigh.

He had a silver like coat and dark red mane. His blue eyes lightened a little in the water.

"Where am I?" the colt asked himself. Wind was going through his fur making him shiver slightly. He tried to take a step forwards only to slam face first against the ground. Grunting he got up again only to fall down again. Growling he limped through the forest. With heavy rain the young colt had no other choice but to walk around the forest aimlessly. The problem however was that the further he went the less light came to the ground until there was almost none left.

Slamming against the ground once more his face was met with mud. The colt grunted and rolled on his back before sitting near a tree leaning against it. He looked down to his necklace and removed any dirt from it, revealing a pitch black crystal which had the form of a crescent moon. He eyed it for a few moments as a sigh escaped his lips and a tear crawled down his cheek. He kissed it lightly and a whisper came out of his mouth.

 _"Blueheart…" slowly the darkness took him._

 _A colt sat alone in the rain looking at his own reflection from a puddle of water. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to his right to see an orange unicorn mare with red mane along with a younger unicorn but with light blue coat and dark blue mane along with purple eyes._

 _"Come my daughter it is time for dinner."_

 _"Okay mother go ahead I will be there soon, training was harsh today." The mare smile again and nodded before walking into the direction of the young colt. She stopped for a moment and looked down at him with a look of disgust and stomped into the puddle splashing the water and mud straight into his face before walking off._

 _The young colt rubbed the dirt off his face, before staring into the direction of the mare with a snarl before he could do anything however he was held back by a hoof._

 _"Don't."_

 _A sigh escaped his lips. He looked towards the speaker to see the younger mare staring down at him with a look of sympathy._

 _"Sister… why does mother hate me? Why does everypony hate me?" The mare opened her mouth before closing it soon. She pulled the colt in a hug before kissing his cheek._

 _"I wish I would know brother… I wish I would know."_

 _The colt could feel himself being pushed off of her as she looked down at him with a gentle smile. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."_

The colt woke up with a startle. Looking around himself he saw how he was in some sort of hut. A big iron pot was in the middle with a green boiling liquid inside. The foal tried get up only for a hoof to push him down.

"You are weak, you had a long sleep." A female voice spoke to him calmly.

The colt stared at the mare to see one with black and white striped coat. She carried two golden earrings and had a cutie mark which seemed to be very ancient and from far away.

"Who are you?"

The mare however ignored him and slowly made her way towards the pot before she poured some of the liquid into a bowl. Then she walked over to the colt again and handed it to him.

He eyed the liquid for a moment before staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She urged him into drinking it however and as soon as he got the tiniest bit into his mouth he almost spit it if it wasn't for the mare who held the bowl and his head in the position until he drank the full fill.

He coughed heavily.

"Are you trying to poison me?"

Seeing the determination in her face he let out a sigh. He lowered his face to the ground before he heard the voice of her.

"Your powers are needed, the darkness has to fade." She said making him look up to her.

"What are you talking about?" The mare however wasted no moment and threw some sort of purple dust into the colts face making him cough violently. Soon he slammed against the ground and blacked out.

The colt blinked lightly, before he rubbed his head he looked around himself to find himself in the middle of a street of some sort. Around him were all sorts of houses in dark blue and black stones. Not a single pony was around and no light came from the windows of the houses.

He got up only to receive a spark of pain in his back. He rubbed the spot lightly, before grumbling to himself.

"When I get the mare into my hoofs… " he stopped for a moment when he slowly walked down the street.

"I mean it would help if I would know WHERE I am." he sighed.

As the colt walked down the streets he could see a memory flash going through his head.

* * *

 _Ponies were all walking down the street minding their own business as the colt followed his sister and mother were walking down the street. Both received respectful bows from the ponies while the colt could only watch them. As soon as they saw him they immediately backed up or showed him a face of disgust similar to the one of his mother._

 _He looked up ahead to see his two family members stopping in the middle yard. The two walked up a wooden stage almost immediately a crowd assembled for them._

 _"My dear suspects, my daughter has finally mastered the magic of illusion. In honor of her quick success a party shall be put in place for everypony to visit… except for the obvious ones."_

 _The colt didn't need to hear more as he walked down the street away from them leaving his mother and sister in the cheers of the crowd. He took one last glance back at them and gritted his teeth at the ponies smiling at his sister._

* * *

It was when the colt slammed against a wall ripping him out of the daydream.

"Oh by the moon." He growled to himself and rubbed his maw. He slowly got up again only to notice, how he was what seemed to be in the middle of the village or castle he was in. A big stone statue stood there. It was some sort of unicorn only for the mare one to be much much larger than any pony. As he looked to her flank however he first spotted the cutie mark which was a crescent moon. Soon her wings came in sight…

"Hold on what?!" he shouted.

He eyed the wings then the horn. He had never seen anypony with both the assets of a pegasus and unicorn. Sighing he stared at the face of the mare to see… _her_. Firemane… his mother. The colts eyes widened, before he shook his head. As he looked at the same spot again he saw a the normal face of the statue again.

"I am going insane." He whipsered before eying the same spot once more only to spot the look of his mother… the one of disgust. This sparked something in him he could feel himself grit his teeth as he flew up to the face of the statue. His hoof began to shake before it tightened before the colt slammed with his hoof against the stone breaking the head off.

"Die!" he roared before destroying the rest of the statue smashing it to the ground. The colt took deep breaths before eying the moon. _**A small part of it had turned black**_ **…**

"HEY YOU THERE!" the colt heard from behind. He quickly turned around, to spot some sort of guards in dark blue armor which protected their head, back, sides and chest. A mask prevented any sight of their faces but their eyes through the gaps burned with determination.

"You are arrested for destroying property of queen Nightmare Moon."

The foal stared at the guards as another memory flash came and he saw the guards of his mother. They carried silver armor and helmets the former protecting their chest, sides and back. The colt gritted his teeth before flying to them with full speed. He slammed into the earth pony of the two surprising both of the guards as the victim was taken off his feet and slammed into a wall. The foal grabbed his head before slamming it into the stone.

The colt snarled at the unicorn guard who used a magic blast on him, on which he quickly rolled to the side. The blast hit a stone wall destroying it completely and sending dust everywhere. As it cleared the guard noticed how the colt was gone without a single trait.

"What the…" he muttered before he felt something land on his back. He didn't have any chance to react however, as his face was grabbed from behind and the colt flew up in the air while holding him. The guard screamed loudly before the two flew towards a wall. The colt let go making the stallion slam into it, knocking him out. The colt took a few breaths, before he eyed his hoofs. They shook a little, as he tried to calm himself down with deep breaths.

He had no chance to do that however, as he heard many voices coming from further down the street. Not wasting any time, he quickly flew up a roof and hid just in time for a group of guards to rush into the street.

A mare followed who looked completely the same like the statue. She had a purely black coat and a dark blue mane which flew through the air as if wind was blowing. The colt guessed that it was with magic but he had no time to think as he heard her speaking.

 **"Now what has happened here?"** a loud voice ringed in his ears. She eyed the broken pieces of the statue. **"Who would dare to stand against me?"** she asked again before she walked towards one of the guards who had just woken up. He groaned weakly, when he was picked up by his chest plate with her front right hoof.

 **"Who did this?!"** she asked in fury. He coughed heavily as the mares horn lightened up and slowly crushed his apparently broken front leg. The stallion screamed in pain, when the mare roared again. "Who did this?!"

The stallion coughed again before he spoke up in a weak voice.

"Grey colt... bloodred mane… too strong… destroyed… statue… bare hoofed…" the mare raised her eyebrow, while she eyeing the dents in his armor. She dropped him to the ground making him slam against the stone and she looked up to the moon seeing the small black part of it.

"Guards, get back to the castle… I need time to think." The remaining guards took their wounded comrades before they teleported away along with the mare.

The colt rose from his hiding place before he sighed to himself. He landed on the street again before cursing to himself.

"Now what did I get myself into…"


	2. Chapter 2

The colt woke up with a yawn. He stretched his limps earning a light snap, before he stood up from the cold roof he slept. He blinked as he looked up to the moon which hasn't moved a bit.

'Huh? Shouldn't it be morning already?" he asked himself.

Shaking it off, he jumped down the street to see that it had become rather lively. He marched down the streets blending in with the crowd. Several guards were also patrolling, but nopony really seemed to notice him.

He leaned against a wall when he picked up a conversation between two mares. Both were in an alley.

"Have you heard about what happened last night?" the first mare spoke quietly yet loud enough for the colt to understand.

"No not really."

"The statue of Nightmare Moon in the middle of the castle got destroyed."

The second mare stared at her with widened eyes.

"What?!"

"Sh, not so loud. They say that it was a little colt. A grey one to be exact." a small silence followed before the second mare talked again.

"Finally one who rebels against her since… who were the last? The elements of harmony?"

"You better be quiet… if anypony hears this you will land in the catacombs. Then you can ask them yourself."

"I get it jeez... But still, I think that little guy is a hero."

The colt was already behind a corner.

"Okay deep breaths… don't freak out… they think that I am a hero… that I will fight against some kind of queen… buck it, I AM FREAKING OUT!" the colt slammed his head against a wall a few times.

"Okay… calm down. Just get out of this damn castle and it will be fine." He thought to himself and started to run through the city.

'You got to be kidding me.' the colt thought as he arrived.

The gate was swarmed with guards. Everypony was being controlled before they could leave the castle or enter.

The cold was about to think about flying over the wall until he noticed the pegasus guards patrolling. Not just one, nor two, nor three… They were patrolling in groups of ten.

"Alright… I can do this…" just as he was about to start flying suddenly a voice roared.

"HALT!" the colt jumped at the sight of the guards running to him.

"That is the colt! He destroyed the statue, get him!"

The foal wasted no time and flew away with full speed before he hid in alley. The guards ran past the alley making him sigh in relief.

'This is bad… extremely bad.' He thought.

'They know how I look like and I can't get out of this city. This is getting worse by every moment.' the colt stayed like this for a few moments before muttering to himself.

"Okay focus… I need to get out of the city somehow without being detected…" the colt stared outside of the alley to see that everypony was gone, literally everypony. The street was completely empty making it look like a ghost city.

"What the…" he stepped out of the alley. That was when he was grabbed from behind. He was about to throw the pony forward when he heard the young voice of a mare.

"Sh, wait… I don't want to hurt you." The colt raised his eyebrow before turning to the mare only to see her covered in a black clothing.

'You… hurt me do you have ANY idea what I have done?'

Voices came from outside the alley but they got louded quickly.

"Hey I think I heard something over here!"

The unicorn took one last peek at the colt, before lightening up her horn.

"Come, it isn't save here." She spoke.

The foal didn't move for a second before looking behind him. Five guards ran inside the alley.

"Halt!" one shouted.

The colt growled to himself and stared at the mare in disguise once more before walking up to the unicorn. Quickly she teleported both away.

* * *

The colt looked around him to find himself in the middle of an old library. It appeared to be very old as most books had a lot of dust on them. Some of the bookshelves were starting to mold leaving a terrible scent in the air. The wooden floor cracked when the colt stepped around making him rise his eyebrow.

'Who lives here?' he asked himself.

That was when he caught sight of the unicorn mare who was uncloaked and already sitting on a desk, reading some books. He slowly walked over to her before lightly tabbing her. No reaction came.

"Uh… hello?" he asked making her suddenly blink. She shook her head before giving him a apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I had to make sure I remember the spell correctly… I should start explaining myself shouldn't I? My name is Twilight, what's yours?"

The colt took a deep breath before answering.

"Stormcloud." Twilight raised her eyebrow at the sudden change of mood but shook it off as he spoke up.

"So… why did you decide to pick a random colt from the street? I hope not for some... weird stuff."

The mare shook her head and began to search around in the stash of books she had on her desk.

"Just hold on a moment… where is it, where is it? Ah, there you are." She picked out a leaflet before handing it to him. It was in a dark blue color and had black tint written on it.

Criminal searched:

Red pegasus colt with scar on the left cheek and dark red mane.

Reward for imprisionment.

10.000 Bits.

Under the text was a drawing of the face of the colt.

Stormcloud facehoofed.

"You got to be kidding me. Only two days in here and I am already searched…"

Twilight stared at him for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Look, I saw you destroying the statue. I don't know how you did it. I don't know why you did it, but I need your help."

She motioned him closer to her which he did. Gently she picked him up making him jump lightly.

"Huh? Did I hurt you?" she asked with worry making him shake his head.

"No, but… this seems so… weird… I haven't been held like this since… since… _her_." His breath shook a little. Twilight looked to the side before her eyes widened.

"I see now." She spoke softly. Stormcloud almost cried out in surprise as the mare suddenly pulled him in a light hug.

"Nightmare Moon must have imprisoned your mother. That is the reason why you rebel against her. No need to worry little one. I have a plan to defeat her, then we can rescue your mother."

Stormcloud opened his mouth, but shut it soon and nodded while keeping his head low. Twilight in the meantime gently stroke his mane.

"Stormcloud, I am part of the elements of harmony, those are the most powerful elements of Equestria… however my friends who are the rest of the elements were captured. They are held in the dungeon under the castle Nightmare Moon is in. We need to rescue them and also grab the elements themselves. They should be near Nightmare Moon as she fears them, but for this I need your help. Perhaps we find your mother there and we can help her too."

Stormcloud nodded while keeping out of eye contact.

"Hey…" Twilight said.

" _Hey_ …" he heard another voice as he looked up seeing Blueheart.

" _Everything will be alright_." He heard as the images of Twilight and Blueheart began to switch. A tear came down his cheek, before he buried his face inside the chest of the mare. Twilight was shocked at this behaviour but shook it off before rubbing his head. That was when she noticed how his body had went limp. At first she panicked for a moment before she heard his quiet breathing.

"Hm... somepony must be tried." She said with a light chuckle, before removing the colt with magic. She held him up in the air and made her way to the nearest bed which was compared to the other things in the library surprisingly clean and dry. She stopped at the edge of the bed before levitating him under the blankets. She was about to walk away when she noticed how his hoofs held her front leg. She tilted her head as she tried to push them away but they wouldn't bulge. She smiled at him before whispering.

"Seems like I will have a snuggling buddy tonight." With that she laid inside the bed beside the colt who instantly pushed into her chest again.

"Sleep well… tomorrow we will have a lot to do."


	3. Chapter 3

_Stormcloud walked through a completely destroyed village. Around him were hundreds of bodies. Pegasus, unicorns as for earth ponies. Most of which carried some sort of black armor which covered their heads, stomach, sides and back. They also carried some sort of iron shoes and a small piece of armor for their legs. Everypony completely ignored him before he saw… him._

 _A small colt carrying the same armor as the remaining soldiers… the only difference is that his coat was in a dark grey marking him as the leader of the army. A group of stallions had been assembled in the middle of the village. They didn't carry any armor unlike the soldiers. Stormcloud could only watch as a unicorn marched to the dark pegasus colt._

 _"My prince?" he asked the young pegasus._

 _"Hm?" the colt asked as he stopped but didn't look at him._

 _"What are we going to do with the survivors?"_

 _A growl could be heard._

 _"They are traitors…" the colt said finally turning his head to the right so his dark yellow eye could be seen." **There are no survivors.** " He spoke coldly. The survivors whimpered and Stormcloud quickly turned his gaze away as he heard the noises of metal tearing through flesh…_

* * *

"Stormcloud!" the colt heard a voice ripping him out of his nightmare. He snapped his eyes open to see the worried face of Twilight gazing down at him. Sweat came down his forehead before he heard the calm voice of her.

"You have been crying in your sleep. Is… is everything alr…-" she stopped as soon as he pressed his head into her chest crying heavily. The mare stroke his cheek gently and waited until his crying turned to sobs which slowly became heavy breathing. Slowly he looked up at her gentle smile as she wiped the remaining tears away.

"Now, no need to be sad… it will be okay. I promise." The colt clutched his head as he saw the images of Twilight and Blueheart mixing up again. Twilight gave him another gentle smile before she spoke again.

"We will free your mother today. No need to worry." He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Come… it is time that we finally free Equestria from the everlasting night."

Stormcloud and Twilight slowly sneaked over to the gate which protected the royal palace.

"Okay… Nightmare Moon will probably notice us teleporting inside the dungeon so we won't have much time. We just free our friends and run to the throne room to get the elements… Let's just hope that she won't be in there. When we get them we banish Nightmare Moon and free your mother."

The colt nodded and Twilights horn lightened up.

In a flash they were inside a dungeon build out of dark blue stones. Twilight peeked in every cell which was build out of iron bars and a cell door.

"Girls? Where are you?" Twilight asked through the halls.

"Twilight? Twilight is that you?" A voice asked. The mare appeared to recognize the voice as she instantly ran over to the cell.

She quickly grabbed the keys on the wall with her magic before opening it. Instantly she jumped on a cyan pegasus with rainbow like hair.

"Girls, Spike, thank Celestia you are okay!"

Stormcloud looked at the remaining ponies.

There was an earth pony with orange coat and golden mane. She carried an old hat out of straw and had a few red apples as a cutie mark. Along with her was another pegasus with yellow coat and pink mane. She had butterflies as her cutie mark.

The remaining two were a white unicorn with purple mane carrying a cutie mark which were what appeared to be a few diamonds and a pink pony which carried a cutie mark with objects that he couldn't quite recognize. He guessed that it was something from the new timeline.

"Huh? Twilight who is this?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got out of the grip of Twilight.

"Oh my gosh, why are you bringing a colt with you?" the white unicorn gasped.

"We got no time. Come on girls, we have to get the elements of harmony and defeat Nightmare Moon. Spike, try to hide somewhere."

The colt raised his eyebrow before he saw the 'pony' she was speaking to. It was a small baby dragon.

"Aw, come on Twilight I want to help too."

"No buts Spike!"

The dragon grumbled to himself before sitting down on a bench with his arms crossed. Twilight nodded to Stormcloud, before she ran off with him. The remaining mares looked at each other before following the two.

Twilight stopped right in front of a big door before opening it with her magic. However, Nightmare Moon sat there on her throne. She smirked down at the ponies, before she sat up.

"No…" Twilight muttered.

"Foolish ponies, I have defeated you once I will do it again." She soon rested her gaze at the colt beside the group.

"So you must be that little rebel I heard of hm? I have been told that you had destroyed my statue with using your bare hoofs. Let's see if that is true… GUARDS!" she shouted the last part. Almost immediately ten guards stormed inside from all entrances. Twilight gazed at the colt who stared right back.

He looked to the side for a moment before he stepped in front of the group.

"Darling? What are you doing?" the white unicorn asked.

Stormcloud didn't listen to her however and only focused on Nightmare Moon. "Trying to play the hero now? Fool, I have no problem with killing a foal."

Stormcloud took one last peek back at Twilight who nodded towards him. He nodded back and focused on Nightmare Moon.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked her coldly. The mare chuckled to herself. "Fine… have it your way."

Her horn lightened up and she unleashed a magic blast heading directly to his position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the guards running towards him trying to slam into him. He wasted no time and grabbed the stallion and threw him full force into the blast. The stallion shouted in pain, before he was slammed into a wall by the blast knocking him out. The mare raised her eyebrow before she started to smirk.

"I see my guards weren't lying about your strength hm? You are starting to get interesting."

"You know nothing of me." he responded as she let out a evil chuckle. The colt growled to himself and sprinted full speed to the mare. She shook her head and flew out of the way. What she didn't expect him to do however was to suddenly start flying, bounce of the throne and slam straight into her chest taking any air from her lungs. She gasped before trotting back a few steps. Soon she stared at him with pure fury.

"You dare…" she spoke dangerously. She was furious now and shot a glare straight into the eyes of the colt.

The colt didn't move an inch as she lightened up her horn with her magic.

"Die!" she roared as a ray of black energy slammed straight into his chest. He cried out in pain and slammed into the throne behind him breaking it.

"Stormcloud!" Twilight shouted as she pushed a stallion off her.

That was however when Nightmare Moon felt magic go through her… dark ancient magic. She looked out of the window to see something what she couldn't think was possible. Her moon… was tainted in complete black.

Suddenly she heard the cracking of bones from where the colt laid. She took a glance at Twilight and the guards who had stopped fighting. She motioned the remaining two guards to inspect it which they did. As soon as they got closer however one was slammed backwards and hit the end of the room which was roughly thirty feet away. The remaining guards gasped suddenly as he was grabbed by the throat. Out of the remains of the throne stood Stormcloud… or whatever **it** was.

His eye colour had changed from a soft blue to a dark yellow with a slit for a pupil. His teeth had become predator like and his hoofs had changed to claws. Some parts of his dark grey coat turned to blood red lines. They lead up from his legs up to his chest connecting to his back. On his face were two lines as well making it look like he had cried blood. His tail had turned to black at some parts making it bloodred and black striped. The colt stared at the guard in his hoofs with a pure feral gaze, before the body went limp as the stallion went unconscious form the lack of oxygen. The colt threw the stallion to the side and glared at Nightmare Moon.

The mare stared at him with an expression full of shock but also a small detail under all of this… interest. A smirk formed on her lips.

"Would you look at that…" she stepped closer but stopped as a growl came from the colt. Stormcloud looked over to Twilight to see her mouth practically hitting the floor. He gave her a glare making her snap out of it and nodded his head towards Nightmare Moon.

Twilight looked at her for a moment then gazed back at him and nodded.

He cracked his neck before he and Nightmare Moon started to walk around in a circle while keeping their gaze at each other.

"I must say I have never seen something like this… You must be lucky to have this… powers."

"Lucky? LUCKY?! I had been hated by my own family. ALL BECAUSE OF THIS CURSE!" he shouted at her in pure fury.

He flew to her with lighten fast speed and slammed into her. He was on top of her and slammed his claw right where her head was when she teleported to the side. The stone ground cracked underneath the sheer force of the claw, as he ripped his claw out of the stone again. He gazed at Nightmare Moon to see her smirk as she used another dark magic ray on him making him slam into the wall behind him. As the attack ended he was breathing heavily and gazed over at Nightmare Moon.

The colt flew forward and rammed his claw into her chest plate before he was blasted backwards from her magic. He slammed against the ground with the chest plate still in his claw. He threw it to the side and gazed at Nightmare Moon who flew at him with full speed and slammed into him making him fall to the ground. The colt stomped the ground and ran up to her and bit her right into her shoulder.

"Enough of this!" she shouted before grabbing the colt with her magic. She slammed him into one wall after the other, tossing him into the roof which broke away revealing the black moon before he was thrown full speed to the ground in front of her. The colt hit the ground with full force and the stone beneath him cracked the same for his rips. He coughed heavily as sharp pain went through his body. Nightmare Moon smirked at him and lowered herself until she was at his eye level.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me?" she asked him. He coughed again before smirking up at her.

"It… was never my intention…" he responded weakly. The mare raised her eyebrow, before her eyes widened and she turned around. There stood Twilight and her friends already using the elements of harmony. Around them, the night guards unconscious.

"No! I will not be defeated!" Nightmare Moon shouted, lightening up her horn. Stormcloud saw as she was about to unleash one of her attacks at the mares… at Twi... _ **heart**_. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain which was slowly becoming unbearable and landed up at Nightmare Moons horn. She gasped in surprise as the full force of the attack transferred over to Stormcloud who cried out in pain. He coughed heavily and gazed to the mares when he saw a rainbow coloured wave flying to him and Nightmare Moon.

He closed his eyes slightly smiling.

"Goodbye… _sister_ …"

BOOM!"


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Celestia calmly walked through the halls of her palace. As she passed by Lunas bedroom she let out a deep sigh. The mare of the moon hadn't been outside since the day of... his death. She shook her head at the thought of him. Not much was known of him. He had told her student Twilight that he was searching for his mother in the prison cells. Apparently however, this was a lie as nopony seemed to know him. Along with this it surprised her to hear that he managed to stand up to Nightmare Moon... the dark shadow of her sister. The mare six told her about... something inside him. Some sort of… thing which became free. It fought it distracting it so the mare six have enough time to banish Nightmare Moon from her sister. This was at the cost of his life however, as the dark side of Luna did a last effort to attack the mare six. The small colt jumped on the mare his body receiving the whole blow of the magic. He was already severely wounded... with the huge power of the elements of harmony this action gave him the rest.

As the mare made her way to the balcony she stared up at the moon her sister just raised. Celestia took a deep breath as she lowered her gaze. "Whoever you stranger... thank you and... may your rest in peace." she prayed before taking one last peek at the moon.

'Tomorrow is Nightmare Night... I should prepare myself...' she thought before leaving.

Deep in the forests of everfree howls of Timberwolves could be heard. A rustle came as a Timberwolf jumped out of a bush in front of a shadow. The said object or rather pony stood large and stepped forward to the beast who growled at it threateningly. A magic blast followed shattering the wolf into thousands of pieces. The figure stepped forward into the moonlight as its face was lightened up a bit, showing a completely black coat. It grinned showing its vampire like teeth as it saw a small village just nearby. It stepped out of the shadows when suddenly a mare stood in front of it letting out a shout of surprise. Quick as the light it covered her filly behind her which let out a loud whimper.

"M-mommy... who is this?" the filly asked fearfully. Tears started to build at the edge of her eyes and she quickly pulled her small Twilight plush toy closer to her. The mare turned around to her foal giving her the gentlest smile she could give.

"Don't worry my dear. _It's going to be alright_ **.** " The shadows eyes twitched and let out a snarl making the mare stepped backwards as it stepped closer.

" **The night will last... FOREVER!** " It roared before storming at her. Her eyes widened and she quickly shielded her foal as it came closer...

Luna sighed inwardly, before she walked past a group of fillies running away from her. The mare stared at her coat to see it pitch black again. She tried to get her sister to stop Nightmare Night for this year but her sister feared the backlash of the ponies too much as this was a highly popular night. However, she couldn't bring her heart over it to let her sister go alone to it... their bond has been ripped apart for too long. She had been encased into this... monster for so long. It was the reason why she was banished, it was the reason why she became feared among the ponies and ruled the land with an iron hoof... it was the reason of the death of a colt.

She shuddered lightly as last bits of memories came into her head. She could only remember pieces of what happened on that day but those were enough. The moment he jumped on her horn... the moment she watched him cringe in the pain her magic was causing... the moment he laid there motionless... it haunted her.

She quickly shook her head when she saw the mare six... or rather the mare five. Twilight wasn't among them. The young mare often gave herself the blame, saying that she could have done something... anything. But Luna knew it when she saw his eyes when he was on her neck... the light in them... the fire of determination...

The smell of ash filled the air. The... thing stood in the middle of the village looking around itself. The houses were destroyed half of them were still burning. In the bright sunlight its features could be seen.

The whole body was alicorn like. A large horn and wings were on the pony both in the same colours as the remaining bodies. Pure black. Its eyes lightened in a torquese colour and on the flank its cutie mark could be seen... a black moon...

" **Just like my soul."** it said out loud while chuckling. Slowly the pony looked down to his hoofs to see the small plushy of Twilight. It held it up to its face.

" **You are next."** it growled before pushing it inside the shadows it was surounded off. Slowly it spread its wings before taking off into the air. Only one lethal goal was inside its head. Get to Twilight then to Celestia, take its revenge and bring total night over equestria once again...

* * *

Twilight sat in the library as she stared at the books she had to read. Princess Celestia tried to get her to stop thinking about the young colt by giving her books about Friendship but even that didn't help. It had gone so far that she didn't even want to study... her TWILIGHT. This concerned all off her friends and even though Spike did his best to assist his friend she couldn't help but think that she was useless... She could have found a way to safe him or why would she even take him with her? He was still a colt for Celestias sake!

Twilight shook her head letting out a deep breath. She soon looked outside to see the sun had become to its highest point.

'But one thing I just don't understand... why did he lie to me about having a family? If he hadnt a reason to fight against Nightmare Moon why did he still follow her? More importantly HOW did he manage to do that. Nightmare Moon was very powerful. Her force could rival the one of Celestias but he... a colt, a foal could still fight against her and what was it about with... this transformation.'

Twilight felt ancienct magic in him. In a pegasus. This should be impossible.

"And yet I saw it with my own eyes... how he turned in front of me. Into... _that thing_."

The mare let out a sigh and shook her head and she looked up at the moon.

"Rest well... my young friend."

The shadow landed in the middle of the village to see it really crowded. Ponies in all sorts of costumes ran around from stand to stand to buy things like chocolate and... plushies. The shadow stepped forward and stared at the stand. There was a plushy of Celestia, Twilight and somepony he didn't recognize. It held the lavender unicorn in its hoofs and heard a voice.

"That would be ten bits." the shadow stared up at the mare behind the stand before showing its canine teeth. She started to feel a little uneasy but jumped when the plushies were vaporized in the hoof of the dark pony.

"Wh...what?" she asked until they heard a young voice shouting behind the dark pony.

"Hey you! You have to pay for this!"

As soon as it turned around he saw her. _Twilight_. She was in some ridicolous mage costume with a fake beard and hat. As soon as she saw its horn and wings however her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she simply asked.

As if those words were the right mixture to blow a bomb the dark shadow like pony let out a feral snarl and lit up its horn shooting a magic blast in the mares direction. Twilights eyes widened before a cyan flash pushed her to the side.

"Are you alright?" the mare asked in worry.

The shadow pony glared at the cyan pegasus who just glared right back. The shadow didn't even try to recognize the costume of her. Soon some other ponies got beside the mares. A pink one in a giant turke, one in a big apple and another one looking like some sort of princess. All of them stared at the pony with pure hate... well everypony except for Twilight.

"Spike go get the princesses!" she shouted towards a baby dragon... in a dragon costume.

"They are already on their way to canterlot!" the dragon answered right back.

"Then write a bucking letter!"

The shadow had heard enough. It instantly stormed for Twilight only to receive a slam from Applejack, who stripped off her costume.

" **You dare?"** the shadow growled in fury making the earth pony sweatdrop. It was when she felt restrained and noticed how she was in the magical aura of the shadow.

" **Die!"** it roared before throwing her into a stand.

"Applejack!" the remaining mane six shouted.

The cyan pegasus let out a battle cry before flying full force into the shadow sending it flying into a stand. It growled as it got up and used a magical blast to slam her backwards into a wall. It stepped in front of it and loaded up its horn ready for the last blow when it received a magical ray straight in the back. A roar errupted from it which was eardeafening. The shadow stared at the two responsible to be met with Twilight and Rarity. The shadow gritted its teeth and slammed straight into the former before grabbing the white unicorn with both of its hoofs slowly chocking her.

" **How does it feel to be hopeless? To know that you will die alone?"** Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in the back of the shadow making it drop the unicorn who gasped for air. As soon as the shadow turned around he was met with the Pinkie Pie whose hair had deflated and covered partly her face. A big kitchen knife was in her hoof. Beside her was Fluttershy staring at him with looks which could kill a manticore in seconds.

"Nopony hurts our friends!" both shouted as the pegasus slammed into him full speed making him slam straight into the ground.

Surprised by her strength the shadow wasted no time and lightened up its horn blasting her away. Pinkie Pie jumped in the air in an attempt to impale it with her kitchen knife in which it rolled to the side. The metal got stuck in the dirt making the pink pony vulnerable. The dark alicorn wasted no time and hit her with its back legs making her slam into Fluttershy.

"We have no choice. Spike, Girls to me NOW!" Twilight shouted as her horn lightened up. The remaining six friends of her instantly rushed to her while the dragon threw the letter he was writing to the side. Wasting no time she teleported away along with them leaving the shadow alone with the remaining ponies. Most of them started at it with fear not knowing it if it wanted to harm them. The shadow walked forward to one of the ponies and grabbed her by the neck.

" **Where is Celestia?"** it asked through gritted teeth as the mare gasped for air. She grabbed its hoof with both of her legs but it didn't bulge.

"I... I don't know! SheprobablygotbacktoCanterlot!" she speed up the last sentence as she slowly ran out of air.

" **Where?"** the demonic voice asked again. The mare could only point to the right with a shaky hoof, towards the mountains. The shadow snorted before dropping her to the ground. She slammed against it with loud gasps as air rushed into her lung. The shadow soon used its big wings to fly up in the air towards his next goal.

Canterlot.


	5. Chapter 5

' **There it is'** the shadow growled. Beneath it was a large city with hundreds if not thousands of houses, it however focused on the royal palace. Quickly it flew towards it before landing in front of the palace itself. Nopony was around him and it was quiet. Too quiet.

The shadow quickly jumped to the side to escape a spear flying straight at its face. It looked into the direction of the thrower to see a stallion in golden armor which covered his head, sides and chest. Soon other guards gathered beside him and started to encircle the shadow. It wasted no time and released a magic impulse, which blasted everypony back. One of the stallions recovered faster than the others and got up but was grabbed by the shadow in a magic hold. The dark pony used him and threw him straight into three other ponies who were charging at it.

Receiving a slam in the back it let out a deep growl and slowly turned around to see two unicorn guards shooting magic blasts at it. It gritted its teeth when it received more hits before lightening up its horn before releasing a wave of pure dark magic to them. Both eyes widened and were hit by it, being blasted away.

The shadow stared at the remaining guards to see all of them already charging to it, as it flew up in the air and slammed into a pegasus who flew over it. The shadow landed on a earth pony and grabbed the guard before tossing him over the stairs and he slammed straight into some double doors which lead inside the royal palace. Turning towards the next ponies it lightened up its horn and held everypony up in the air. All of the guards grasped dropped their spears and grasped their throats. The shadow growled to itself and started to smirk while adding more pressure to the throat. The bodies became limp as the stallions passed out by lack of air the shadow simply dropped them to the ground. Slowly it walked up the stairs leading to the royal palace and stopped in front of the doors where the stallion was still lying. He slowly got up with a groan and stared in the direction of the shadow which lightened up its horn preparing a magic blast aiming at the doors and the guard. His eyes widened and he quickly dove to the side escaping the attack just barely.

The shadow walked over to the door but stopped a moment as it stared with its piercing gaze into the stallions making him shake in fear. A smirk came to the face of the shadow as it walked inside the hall. Almost immediately two guards threw their spears at him only for the shadow to stop them in mid air with its magic and break them in the mid before throwing them to the side. The two guards, a unicorn and earth pony attacked it, with the former using a magic ray the later trying to ram it. The shadow escaped the earth pony but grabbed him and threw him straight into the attack of the unicorn knocking him out. The explosion pushed some dust in the air and the unicorn shielded his face with a leg. He removed it and the dust cleaned only to see the shadow only inches in front of the shadow. It growled at him and its eyes glowed. It gritted its teeth as the stallions breaths became more shaky. Slowly he grabbed his unconscious friend and pulled him to the side letting the shadow pass.

The dark pony slammed the doors open as they dropped out of their clinks and slammed against the ground revealing a rather large filled with five guards forming some sort of spear wall. At the end of the hall was a golden throne. The shadow saw how the guards stepped forward while keeping the formation preparing to attack it.

Before they could do anything however it gritted its teeth before it started to roar

" **Stop!"** this made every guard freeze. The shadow took a few breath before shouting once again.

" **Celestia! Celestia show yourself!"** it shouted. For a few moments nothing happened, before a voice came from behind it.

" **I am right here."** as soon as the shadow turned around it saw a white alicorn with rainbow mane and tail. She had pink eyes and a sun as a cutie mark. The mare stared at him with looks that could kill, but the shadow ignored those.

" **These warriors don't have to die. Trial by combat. RIGHT NOW!"**

The mare raised her eyebrow. She hadn't heard this way of speaking since... one or two thousand years ago... or perhaps longer? What made her question this more was the fact that she was the mightiest pony in all of Equestira. Who in the right mind would want to fight her?

"What? Fight me? That would be no trial that would be an execution."

The shadow dropped itself to the ground in a predator like stance and growled at her.

" **We shall see."** almost immediately the shadow shot a magic ray at her while she teleported out of the way. It hit the wall behind her tainting it in dark shadows.

The shadow started to growl at Celestia and both sides began to walk in a circle while keeping their guard at each other. Celestia then used her magic and shot a ray of pure light at the shadow who had no time to react. It roared in pain which made the guards cover their ears. The shadow then stared at her in fury and illuminated his horn ripping a large piece out of the wall behind him and threw it at the mare. Celestia quickly used her magic to stop the object before throwing it to the side. As she did so however, it revealed a ray out of pure dark magic which hit her straight in the face. She was blasted backwards and slammed with full force into a wall. The shadow growled to itself and stepped closer to her for the guards to step in the way.

" **BEGONE!"** it shouted in pure anger and used its magic to throw them to the side. Overpowered by the force they flew away smashing into the golden throne.

As it did so it however, it oversaw Celestia who used her magic to pin it down.

"Luna, Twilight now!" the mare shouted.

Almost immediately a group of mares stormed inside the room. An alicorn with dark blue coat and dark blue mane and tail which flew through the air and who had a crescent moon as a cutie mark.

The others being Twilight and her friends all carrying the elements of harmony with them. The unknown mare used her horn and pushed the shadow down too as it tried to free itself out of Celestias grip.

Twilight and her friends wasted no time and used the elements. The shadow could only watch as a wave of rainbow colours was flying to it. It couldn't move much but used all its remaining strength to grab something near its neck. As it pulled it off it revealed a black necklace in the form of a crescent moon. Celestia could only see the last look of the shadow. One of pure hate. She had only seen it once. When she lost her sister to... _her_.

Boom

As soon as the shockwave hit dust was kicked up in the air. Celestia wasted no time and ran over to her student who was on the ground completely excausted due to the effects of the elements.

"Hello princess." she spoke weakly. The alicorn smiled back before pulling her into a hug.

That was when the dust disappeared only to see a much smaller version of the shadow in front of them coughing heavily. Parts of the shadows body landed on the ground covering it in some sort of black slime. The mares didn't move an inch and they could see that the shadow thing grasped at something in its hoof. As Twilight concentrated at it she saw the object. A black crescent moon.

"You... Twilight." a soft voice whispered. The mare gasped inside as she heard the voice.

"Twilight... why..." the pony looked at her as the last piece of the shadow landed on the ground revealing a colt in dark grey coat. One that Twilight knew too well.

"Stormcloud?!"

" _Why did you leave me?... Why did you become like_ _ **her**_ _? You promised... you promised to me..._ " the colt whispered.

"Stormcloud is that you?" the mare shook out of the grasp of the alicorn before she noticed something forming behind the colt.

"Nightmare Moon!" Rarity shouted.

The mare glared in pure hatred towards the princess of the sun, before touching the forehead of the young pony. The colts eyes turned to a dark red and he gritted his teeth as he grasped his head.

" _No please stop!_ " the colt cried out in pain. He slammed against the ground putting both of his hoofs on his head and felt tears going down his cheeks.

" _So... much blood..._ _ **so much death...**_ "

Luna felt an ancient yet strong magic go through her body. She looked over to her sister to see her copying the look. As they stare back to the colt they saw him winding in pain. For a moment everything stopped. Not a sound was made only the breaths of the young colt could be heard.

"Twilight... run... _**please**_."

Loud cracking followed before a loud howl came. Windows bursted as the mares covered their ears. The colts pupils turned to a deep red and his teeth became much sharper. Claws formed instead of his hoofs and bones inside the colt deformed. Some parts of his dark grey coat turned to blood red lines. They lead up from his legs up to his chest connecting to his back. On his face were two lines as well making it look like he had cried blood. His tail had turned to black at some parts making it bloodred and black striped.

The transformation was complete when a monster was in front of them. It growled at them and instantly flew towards Celestia with lightning speed. The mare had no chance to react and thus he slammed full force into her. The mares eyes widened at the sudden strong impact and slammed in a wall behind her. The colt quickly roared again and grabbed Rarity before he threw her at Applejack. She slammed into the mare sending both to the ground dazzed. He jumped back again and growled at the remaining ponies. Celestia lightened up her horn, but was soon jumped by Twilight.

"Don't!" she shouted.

Celestia blinked at her student before staring down at her.

"Twilight move it." she ordered.

"This is him. This is Stormcloud. The one which saved your sister!" this made the mare freeze. She looked at the colt then at Luna who stared back at her. She blinked as she suddenly saw Nightmare Moon instead of her. A tear came down her cheek.

The mare looked between Twilight and... it. A sigh followed as she closed her eyes before speaking

"Go, save him."

Twilight nodded thankfully and stepped forward to the snarling colt.

"Stormcloud." she spoke softly. "Stormcloud, it's going to be okay."

The colt growled at her before shouting.

"LIAR!" he instantly ran to her full speed and she dove to the side to escape his claws. He ripped them out of the stone before he stared at her direction again.

"Stormcloud... don't your remember me? Don't you remember how you slept next to me?" Twilight said to him.

The underlip of the colt trembled but he shook his head and flew to her with full speed. The mare teleported out of the way and he quickly halted as he slid on the floor.

"Stormcloud... we can help you. Save you."

The colt took a few deep breath and shut his eyes before snarling.

"How can you save a soul if I have none."

Suddenly a flash blinded him as he heard a voice in his head.

" _Don't listen to them. You are always my brother... you always will."_

The colt clutched his head and shook it as he sprinted at the mare and rammed her with full speed. Twilight, this time had no chance to react and fell back sliding on the floor. She got up and coughed a little before she continued.

"This isn't true... you aren't a monster."

The colt shut his eyes and tried to ram her once again however she evaded him once more making him slam against the ground.

He looked up at her again to see her soft gaze.

"Stormcloud... I want to help you."

"So did she! And what happened? She died BY MY HOOF!" the colt roared and jumped up.

"What are you talking about? Who?"

"Everypony who trusted me. My kingdom... my soldiers... MY SISTER!"

Twilight eyes widened as she saw how he stared at her once more and slammed into her pinning her to the ground making her close her eyelids from the impact. His claw was a few inches away from her throat when she felt liquid her coat. As she opened her eyes she saw his eyes were full of tears.

"I was the reason why they died... I-I was the reason why they got killed... I... I... I." the colt couldn't take it any more and completely broke down. He jumped off her and rolled down in a small ball of fur as he continued to sob. Twilight looked over to princess Celestia, princess Luna and her friends. All of them had sorrowful looks. She slowly stood up and walked over to the colt. She slowly extended a hoof to him making him twitch.

"Don't!" he shouted making her freeze before he spoke in a soft voice again. "I... don't want to hurt you... not you too." The colt looked up at her. "I have done enough damage already."

the mare however had other plans and took him into a hug.

" _It's going to be alright. I promise."_ Twilight whispered as she felt him bury his face into her neck.

"I am sorry... Blueheart... I..." he tried but couldn't. He didn't find any strength left in him. Twilight let go of him when she suddenly felt a presence behind her and saw Luna behind her. She eyed the colt before she looked back at her. That was when the princess of the night enveloped him. Twilights eyes widened and she stared over to Celestia who had one of the biggest smiles the student had ever seen...


	6. Chapter 6

The mare six, princess Luna and princess Celestia sat at the table in the dining hall. They discussed what to do with Stormcloud. Luna however was deep in thoughts as she couldn't help but drift with her mind to the small colt. As she looked outside to one of the many windows she saw the moon, half of it black. She sighed to herself before she got up. All the other mares stopped with their chat and turned to her.

"I... I am going to check on the colt."

She quickly left the room earning stares from the mare six. All of which turned towards Celestia who had a hidden yet knowing smile on her face. She quickly broke out of it and turned to the remaining ponies.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow, I believe all of you are really tired." most of the mares nodded letting out a big yawn. Twilight turned to Spike to see him laying with his face on the table already sleeping. She chuckled to herself and picked him up with her magic and made her way towards her quarters...

Luna slowly stepped towards the room they put the colt in to rest as he was really weak from all the fighting. His body was exhausted as Nightmare Moon took every part of his energy, before she was finally banished from his body and send towards the moon. Taking a deep breath the mare opened the door revealing a small bedroom with the celling painted in a deep blue with several white spots making it appear as if this was the sky. However as her eyes turned towards the purple bed she found it empty and the window open...

Her eyes widened and she immediately looked out of the window, as she gazed towards the garden. To her relief the young colt laid on the grass gazing up at the moon. Sighing to herself she used her magic to teleport beside him. Upon appearing next to him, she stared at his face which appeared to be in a deep thought as his eyes didn't switch their gaze from the moon.

She waited for any reaction from him after about a minute of nothing happening she became impatient. She coughed into her hoof making him snap out of it as the young colt turned towards her.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Uh... **GREETING YOUNG ONE OUR NAME IS PRINCESS LUNA!** " she shouted, slipping into her old equestrian accent which made him cringe. She gulped to herself before she spoke again this time being much much quieter.

"Sorry."

The young colt sighed to himself before looking to the side. An awkward silence followed making the mare shift uncomfortably. Sighing to herself she laid down beside the colt. With both now on their back they stared up at the sky.

" _Stormcloud_." the colt whispered.

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"My name is Stormcloud." he repeated not breaking his gaze. The mare looked to the side for a moment before letting a tiny smile appear on her face.

"So..." she started.

"So..." he repeated.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be sleeping in your bed?"

The colt sighed and shook his head.

"Why should I when I barely get any sleep from all the nightmares I get?"

The mare opened her mouth but closed it soon as he continued.

"Besides this makes me forget about... _them..."_ the last word was filled with pain as the colt shut his eyes for a moment.

"Do... do you wish to talk about it?" the mare asked in a soft voice making him twitch. Almost immediately she wanted to facehoof herself. 'What are you doing?! He is obviously hurt from his past, don't make him relieve this!'

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." she quickly corrected herself.

"No... I need to get this out anyway. _She would want me to._ " the colt sighed rolling to the side finally building eye contact to her. She did the same and stared at him slightly worried as his breath became shaky.

 _I... I was born in a royal family far away from these lands, up in the mountains. Our kingdom wasn't too big, though it held some power as it was the only possible inhabitable land for ponies in the region. My father died soon after my birth after he was trapped in a snow storm. My mother became frightened that she might lose her power in the kingdom so she trained my sister and me to be the next heirs._

 _My sister was elder meaning that she would become the queen of the kingdom we were in, I would become a general by tradition serving loyal under her. That wouldn't be a problem. I really liked my sister... but then, my curse was found._

Luna titled her head lightly, but soon found the answer as the colt held his hoof up which had turned into a claw.

 _Once I would be in grave danger, would receive great hate, pain or sadness I would turn into... this. **A monster.**_

The colt stopped for a few moments as he took a deep breath which shook a little.

 _The ponies wanted me dead as soon as they heard from this. My mother however had other plans. A few villages in our empire were about to rebel and the kingdom lacked the manpower to put it down forcefully. My mother hoped to turn me into a killing machine so in order to do that she told lies about me. That I am stealing foals at night and murdering them. It didn't take long until I was avoided by everypony. Nopony wanted to be around me... nopony except for Blueheart... my sister._

" _Who was she?"_ Luna asked. This question raised a small smile on his lips.

 _She was my only friend and I only hers. We both did everything together when we had the time. Sleep next to each other, tell stories perhaps even play a little. This all changed when I received my training as a general. I was hit, beaten and learnt to... to..._

The voice of the colt cracked a little when he spoke the last words _"to kill."_

He looked at Luna to see her shocked expression but he kept talking.

 _One day the revolution finally broke out. They wanted to overthrow the government. The answer to the rebellion was the entire royal guard... and me._

 _I... I couldn't contain myself anymore. All the hate, all the anger... When I first killed somepony... I... it felt so right to finally make somepony pay for what has happened to me... even if they weren't the ones responsible. However, as I took this path I forgot everypony. I forgot my sister, forgot the kingdom and forgot me. I became a tale. I became a ledgend. I became the monster of equestria. A ruthless killer._

 _I destroyed villages, looted thousands of houses, burned down entire landmasses and killed hundreds of ponies._

 _The mare took a step back as she heard the last word._

 _What?... but... why?_

 _The colt lowered his head not responding._

 _When we finally destroyed the last village of the rebels I ordered to burn granary... however I didn't know that there were ponies hiding inside... stallions... mares... **foals.**_

Lunas eyes widened as she retreated a little from the colt who had tears slowly going down his cheeks.

 _As I discovered this... I... I was brought back to the real world. I felt... like I had to vomit. I felt cold... merciless. I felt like a monster._

Stormcloud sighed to himself.

 _In my ignorance I destroyed all food, all houses. So when we marched back we had to go through the entire winter..._

 _Five hundreds soldiers marched into the battle to defeat the rebellion... only one came back. Me..._

The colts breath became shaky.

 _As I returned back into the throne room I hoped for glory... to finally be accepted by the other ponies. However as my mother laid eyes on me she was still looking at me the same... the same look of disgust like everypony. Nothing had changed._

 _I-I was beyond angry and stormed at her. I jumped to kill her with the dagger my sister gave me... but... my sibling jumped in between. As... as I felt the blood of my only friend I was broken. I had killed my sister. I had killed the soldiers who followed me into battle. I ended thousands of innocent lifes for what? For glory? I had it now... in the color of blood._

 _The colt sighed._

 _I had lost my sister and my will to live was taken from me too that day. I was put before judge, had no right to defend myself and I received the highest punishment possible. As I heard this I hoped for death... but I underastimated the cruelty of ponykind. I was locked into a cave... far away from my home with my sweetest gift taken from me. Mortality._

The mare rose her eyebrow.

You are... immortal?

 _Ay, I had suffered long from the pain of hunger... of thirst... I was tortured with the guilt of the many deaths caused by me and I deserved it. It wasn't until a short time ago when the magic had worn off. I found myself in a new land with a queen who had enslaved the ponies. Her name was Nightmare Moon. You know the rest._

Stormcloud then took out an old dagger which appeared to be surprisingly clean and took off the necklace of his. The black crescent moon shined in the moonlight.

"My sister has told me that this necklace is a heartstone. It shows the lifeforce of a pony... the lifeforce of my sister. She told me that she would always be with me as long as I carry it."

Then he showed the dagger to Luna.

"This dagger was the second and last gift my sister gave to me. She told me that this will protect me on all my ways... she told me that if I ever should die I should look at it and know that me and my sister would reunite soon."

The colt slowly turned the weapon so the blade was turned to him. Luna eyes immediately widened as the colt grabbed her leg. Gentle, yet firm enough he guided her hoof towards the weapon before she touched it. Her breathing became more frankly as the colt guided the blade towards his heart.

"Please." the colt whimpered. " _End me_... end the tale of the monster of equestria. Let this story at least end in an honorful death. _Even if I don't deserve this much_."

Luna hoof became shaky as she stared into the eyes of the young colt. She saw the darkness inside them, she could feel the pain he had gone through, however she saw something else in particular. Herself.

Quick as the light she threw the dagger to the side making it impale into a tree. The colt stared at the direction of the weapon not moving an inch. Luna took a few deep breaths before asking in a soft voice.

"Stormcloud?"

For a moment no answer came before she heard a light voice.

" _Why?_ "

He turned to her with tears practically exploding from his eyes.

"Why?! Why do I have to live? I had killed my sister, I had killed my soldiers, killed stallions, mares, foals and was the reason for the collapse of my kingdom! Don't you see?! I destroy everything!"

A silence followed for several moments before the soft voice of Luna could be heard.

"Stormcloud?"

No answer came.

"Do you remember how it felt to be trapped by Nightmare Moon?"

The colt sighed.

"I felt... helpless... colt. I could still feel... I could still see but... I couldn't do anything about it. She... she showed me _memories._ Of my old self. **Of a monster.** "

The mare soon stepped closer to him.

"There were once two alicorn sisters ruling over a kingdom, one controlling the night, the other the sun. While the elder became all the praise and glory for her days, the younger became more and more forgotten in the shadow of her sibling. It was when her jealousy took over... and she became Nightmare Moon. She told herself that if the night would last forever somepony would finally appreciate the work she did.

The mare didn't lower the moon even as her sister begged her to do so and the elder sister had no choice but to... banish her to the moon for a thousand years with the help of the elements of harmony. It was only recently that the mare returned again and brought everlasting night once again. However the mare inside could still see the world around her. Her hopes to be freed of the dark shadow at last were practically crushed as she saw how her sister was banished to the moon and the elements of harmony were defeated. However that changed with a young colt.

Nothing was known about him yet he managed to defeat Nightmare Moon in only a single day... at the cost of his life. The mare inside Nightmare Moon was freed... but with the guilt of being the reason for the death of a colt. Tonight she had heard that he has returned. Stormcloud... I am this mare... I was Nightmare Moon."

The colt blinked before he felt her grab his hoof.

"If it hadn't been for you, Nightmare Moon would still have control of me. She would still control Equestria and my sister would still be stuck on the moon. You are saying that it would have been better for everypony to have never existed. If it hadn't been for you we would still be in a dark age."

Stormcloud lowered his head letting out a low whimper. A sigh escaped the mare as she pressed a hoof under his chin before lifting it up so he looked straight into her eyes. A faint smile was on her face. She then trailed her hoof from his chin towards his cheek stroking it gently.

"Stormcloud... you have saved the kingdom, my sister and... me from myself. You have looked into deaths eyes and choose to sacrifice yourself for a world you barely knew. There is but one gift that is equal to what you have done for us... Stormcloud I wish to _adopt_ you."

A long silence followed. Only the wind went through the coat of the colt.

"Why?"

The mare smiled as she laid her chin on his forehead.

"Why? Stormcloud, both of us have been brought back from ancient times. Both of us carry a burden, carry the guilt with us every day. The difference is however that especially you shouldn't experience this. You are a colt. A baby. You should receive love not hate. You should sleep in a warm blanket not in the mud or on cold stone. You should have a mother who cares about you and not uses you for her selfish reasons."

Stormcloud lowered his eyes a tear trailed down his cheek as he thought of his mother.

" _Hey."_ Luna started making him look up to her. _"Everything is going to be alright, I promise.'_

The mare soon extended her front legs towards him giving him the gentlest smile she could muster.

He stared at her hoofs and slowly stepped forwards. That was until he was directly in front of her. He stopped there and let out a sigh.

"It's not that I don't wish to... I... I don't know if I am ready to leave my past behind me. I... I did many things. Terrible things."

"Would you then at least try? _For_ her?" the mare asked.

He lowered his head seeing the necklace with the crescent moon.

Taking a deep breath he shut his eyes tightly and stepped forward colliding with the soft coat of the alicorn. She gave a smile and hugged him close to her body, putting her wings protectively around the young colt and gave him a light kiss on the head. The mare looked up at the moon to see it again in its original white color. That was when she noticed how the body of the colt went limp. He had fallen asleep.

"He is still a baby after all." she chuckled to herself. She lightened up her horn and she teleported both into her bedroom. Smiling to herself she laid down with the colt beside her. Soon she fell asleep.

A silhouette landed at the balcony. It rested its light purple eyes at the young colt. It smiled to itself before laying down a dagger... the one of Blueheart on it were five words encarved...

 **Time forgets ponies. I won't...**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Here you go 'guest' I planned to release it tommorrow but I guess I can do it now)**

 **Okay guys, I am just going to say some things I wanted to get out.**

 **Yes, this story seems rushed and it probably is, as I wanted to get the difficult part out of the way. Characters won't always be like in the movies so some things they do can seem… odd. Also I am not even going to try to use the old English like 'thee' or 'thou' from Princess Luna. I am not from England and this speaking, really messes with my head. I spend hours trying to understand it but failing to do so. If anyone could explain it to me MAYBE I put it into my story.**

 **Next is that you probably noticed how this story is relatively short compared to other MLP stories. I am one of those people who make stories 'short and sweet' or at least try to. I noticed how in several other fanfictions that in the first ten chapters I am interested but slowly I lose interest as nothing really happens. (THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT THE STORIES ARE BAD THOUGH!) This is the reason why I put much information into small texts. Yes, it perhaps seems rushed but I prefer it that way, I hope you understand!**

 **Next thing is that I really, really, REALLY hate clichés. Most of all however this damsel in distress. Like seriously, I don't like it at all. I am male, no feminist but I don't have anything against women rights either. But I am going of the topic. I am not going to put some mare/dragoness/whatever in this story who can't defend herself (at least in some way). Anyways, with that being said enjoy!**

Stormcloud woke up with a big yawn. He scretched his little limps before he looked around himself. He found himself in a really comfortable bed. As he focused on it he noticed how it had the form of a crescent moon. The remaining parts of the room were painted in a light blue and the covers on the floor were a dark blue.

He stepped out of the bed before he focused on the balcony. As he walked over to it, he opened the windows and stepped outside. The sun had already rose past the mountains giving the lands its lifesaving warmth. He sighed to himself as the rays of light touched him. That was however, when he noticed something glowing on the ground. It was an object which reflected the sunlight directly into his eyes. After a few seconds he noticed how it was his old dagger

"How did it get here?" he asked himself. If he could remember it correctly it should still be stuck in a tree down in the garden. He walked over to it before picking it up. He was about to put it in the sheath when he saw some words encarved in it.

 **Time forgets ponies. I won't…**

Time seemed to stop for the colt. Only his shaky breath could be heard.

"Impossible." He said to himself.

 _Stormcloud was in the middle of his personal armory which consisted of hundreds of weapons. Swords, maces and spears. In a few hours he would have to leave his home to fight against the rebels which threaten their rule… or rather the rule of his mother. None the less he was actually excited to finally let his anger out that he had enchased in himself. With his combat boots, chestplate and helmet ready he was about to grab a sword and walk outside when he heard somepony knocking._

 _"Yes?" he called out. The door opened revealing his sister, Blueheart._

 _"Greeting brother, mother asked if you were ready." He nodded to her and turned around. There was a window which granted him the sight of an army of hundreds of ponies. He looked down and sighed to himself. He felt the presence of his sister beside him before she pressed her body against his._

 _"Stormcloud?" she asked._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I… I wanted to give you something."_

 _This caught the attention of the young pegasus as he turned to her. She held a sheath with a dagger inside in front of him. It had a blue aura surrounding it showing that she was keeping it with magic in the air._

 _He took it before pulling the dagger out. It was masterly crafted with a silver blade and a black guard and handle._

 _"Brother?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I… I wanted to give this blade to you, as a reminder that I will always be there for you. That I will always protect you." She stopped for a moment so she could see Stormcloud looking up at her._

 _"If you should be slain... keep the dagger with you. I will search for you in the afterlife. Perhaps then we can finally be together." A tear came down her cheek._

 _"Sister…" the young colt muttered. However, before he could say anything else he was enveloped into a hug._

 _"Please… don't die." She whispered._

 _"Stormcloud!" a shout came from outside the room. The colt looked up at his sister and gave a smile._

 _"I promise." He said to her before breaking the hug and running away to his mother._

 _'History will forget us, time will forget us, however I will never forget my sister, neither will she.' The young colt thought._

 _Stormcloud_

Stormcloud

"STORMCLOUD!" a voice beside him shouted ripping him out of his daydream. He looked up to see Luna staring down at him with worry in her eyes. It was when he felt something trailing down his cheeks. It took him a moment to notice how he was crying.

"You had been shouting loud enough for the whole palace to hear you." The mare spoke in a soft voice. "Is everything alright?"

The colt opened his mouth before closing it soon along with his eyes. He nodded slightly. The mare soon gave a gentle smile before pressing him against her chest.

"Come on, breakfast should be ready."

* * *

Upon arriving in the dining hall he noticed how only Celestia was sitting at the desk beside a unicorn. He had a white coat similar to Celestias, a white mane, blue eyes and a cutie mark with a yellow and purple star which cross each other. Upon noticing the young colt he instantly put on the face Stormcloud knew too well. One of disgust.

"Ah, I see the young guest has woken up?" Celestia asked.

"He has, he should be alright by now. He probably only had a bad memory."

Celestia slightly nodded before giving a kind smile.

"Well, don't just stand there sit down." the elder princess said. Luna led the young colt to a seat beside her. After sitting down the two sisters instantly got into a playful argument as Celestia had already eaten the cake which Luna had ordered from the cooks. The colt however didn't listen to them for too long as he crossed gazes with the unicorn a few seats away from Celestia. The look of the unicorn worsen as he did so and the stallion shook his head at the colt.

The two princesses stopped as they felt hostility in the room and stared at the two males in the room.

"Aunty? Why is a commoner sitting with us?"

"Blueblood! That is no way to speak to somepony!" Celestia shouted at him.

"But it's true! Aunt Luna had told me of his past. He is nothing but a brute _murderer_!"

This made the colt twitch. An image of a burning **granary.**

"BLUEBLOOD!" Luna this time shouted. "Apologize to your _cousin_ now!" this made everypony in the room freeze.

Celestia stared at her sister who realized what she said, making her look at the colt. He in the meantime was shaking horribly.

"Cousin?! You adopted him? Why would you adopt some kind of **monster**?"

That had done it. Instantly hundreds of images of discrimination, of bodies had been brought into his head. He felt all the pain of his past returning to him. His whole body shook as canine teeth began to grow the same with his claws. Celestias eyes widened and she quickly shouted at her sister.

"GRAB HIM!"

"I WILL RIP YOU APPART!" the colt roared and instantly jumped to the unicorn who cringed in fear. He barely escaped the foal by jumping to the side making the colt ram his claws into the stone. He backed away as two guards stepped in front of him.

"BEGONE!" the colt shouted grabbing both and tossing them over the table into a wall. Blueblood shook in fear and backed away further. A sick smile grew on the colts face as he kept walking forward. However, before he could reach the unicorn he felt a pair of hoofs grab him from behind. He tried to shake out of the grasp but he was held firmly.

"Shhh. I am here." It was Lunas voice. She trailed her hoofs across his chest towards his cheeks before rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry, _mother is here._ "

He relaxed for a moment before an image of Firemane came across his sight. He gritted his teeth and pushed her off him. She however was trying to get him back, but was scratched all across her face.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted.

The colt in the meantime broke out of it. He looked at his claws before eyeing Luna. She grunted as she got up with a deep gash all over her face. A tear came down his cheek when he heard a group of guards running inside the room. He gritted his teeth before flying out of the window breaking the glass.

"Stormcloud!" he heard Luna shout behind him. However he didn't care. He flew with high speed towards the everfree forest. It was when he heard another shout behind him. Upon turning his head he saw Luna far away, the distance was getting smaller however. Gritting his teeth he flew just six feet above the ground before he reached the forest. As soon as he got inside the took a sharp right curve and hid behind a tree. As he slowed down from such speed however, his dagger flew out of the sheath and landed on the grassy ground. He was about to pick it up again when he saw Luna already entering the everfree forest. He jumped to the side and hid behind a tree just in time to not be seen by her.

"Stormcloud? Stormcloud?!" she shouted, fear entering her voice. Upon looked down she saw the dagger on the ground. Picking it up she looked at the blade to see the words encarved into it. Looking further on the ground she saw a little bit of blood leading to a bush nearby.

"Stormcloud." She spoke softly. "Come out please."

The colts heart stopped for a moment, he didn't move an inch.

" _Please_ don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. I promise."

The colt sighed to himself before stepping out from behind the tree.

"I promised the same and now look at me." He held his still bloody claw in the air.

"I had broken it. _Twice._ I promised to myself that I would never hurt the ponies that I… care for."

Luna smiled to herself upon hearing those words and stepped closer. His eyes rested against the ground while he was enveloped in a set of wings.

"Now look at me." He whispered. "I had hurt you… a princess. I..." she hushed him with a hoof being put gently on his mouth. She gave him a smile and pressed him against her. He opened his mouth again for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I am broken."

The mare soon gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Then let me fix you."

* * *

Stormcloud sat at the edge of the bed looking at his hoofs. Luna had left him in her room to speak to her sister alone. Blueblood has been grounded for about a week in his room.

The colt sighed to himself and looked at the dagger in front of him. He gave it a kiss before putting it in the sheath. As if on cue he heard a knock on the door. He looked into the direction to see it being opened by Celestia. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. Slowly she made her way over to the colt and sat down in front of him. He had his head lowered in shame. She pressed his chin up with her hoof and gave him a smile.

"First of all, I am not mad at you. Not at all. I know the pain of isolation myself… _and of guilt._ " She added later with pain filling her voice. "However, you can imagine how surprised I was when I heard of the adoption. My sister has told me about your past but not about… this. I am not sure how to react to it. I mean... there are many ponies who would cheer at this decision but it is not as easy as it sounds. In the end it is my sisters decision and I must say I have never seen her this happy before. Since the day she returned she was filled with guilt and sadness, then you come back and suddenly she speaks to everpony again. I see her smile almost the whole time. It… is a nice change. Stormcloud, is this truly what you want. Do you wish to be adopted by my sister? Do you want her to take care of you?"

The colt lowered his head for a moment before looking in her eyes.

"I… do."

The mare gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Then I welcome you to the family. Prince Stormcloud."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay okay I get it! Its been a long time since I last updated. I had writers block and even music didn't help. Anyways, I got nothing to say so... enjoy I guess? I really tried to not write the worst experience of your lifetime.**

 **PS Reviews are appreciated. (I answer those over PM but can also make them here if you want me to)**

'One month. One bucking month I had time before everything went to tartarus. ' Stormcloud thought to himself.

It all started when Twilight had run to him really excited. After getting her to calm down a little, she gave him a invitation to, what appeared to be a royal wedding between another alicorn he had never heard of named princess Mi Amore Cadenza or rather 'Cadence' as Twilight stated and the captain of the royal guard Shining Armor. The mare seemed to be the foalsitter of her while the stallion was the big brother of hers. It surprised the colt that he hadn't heard of this already, but he shrug it off.

"Aunt?" the colt asked as soon as he entered the throne room. The mare was on her throne looking at some papers. She lowered them for a moment before looking at them again.

"Yes, Stormcloud? What do you need?"

"Twilight had told me of some sort of wedding, why don't I know of this?"

Celestias hoof shook for a moment before she sighed. She lowered the paper giving him a unreadable smile. He couldn't put his hoof on it. Was it pity? Sadness? Nervousness? Surely however, this wasn't a good sign. The mare got off her throne and walked over to him. She soon walked past him urging him to follow. Both walked out of the throne room towards what appeared to be the royal garden. Right in front of a small pond both stopped.

"Stormcloud, I... I am sorry we didn't inform you of this but me and your... _mother_ were... _afraid."_

"Afraid of me?" the colts voice sounded a little hurt.

"No, no, no you get it wrong. We weren't afraid of you we were afraid _for_ you."

The colt rose his eyebrow and stared straight into her eyes making her sigh.

"You told us that you had come from the mountains. The marriage will take place in a castle far up in the north. In the crystal empire. We wanted to avoid you having some memories of... the past."

The colt sighed to himself as he felt some memory flashes go through his mind.

"Aunt?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... also believe that I am... a monster? That I am... something which deserves to be locked away in the darkness it was created in?" he asked with a light voice while lowering his head.

"My dear, you can't be further from the truth. I think you are a nice colt. Somepony who deserved better than what he received. I really hope you are liking the treatment my sister is giving you."

The colt let a small yet noticeable smile grow to his face. The mare did the same as she saw this.

"She sleeps next to me, warming me in the colt night. She keeps away the nightmares which plagued me for many many years and comforts me if one manages to slip past her watchful eye and that one time she realized that I hadn't washed myself for at least a century." he chuckled lightly. "It was... interesting how fast she managed to get me into a bath."

Celestia rubbed the forehead of the young colt with her hoof.

"There you go, I really hope you understand. Oh, and by the way." she leaned closer to his ear.

"I managed to contain myself and keep some cake for you. Just ask one of the maids."

The colt smiled to himself before he saw her getting up.

"I will have to get up and sign those papers, feel free to visit your mother. She is in her library. I am sure that she prefers to have you next to her rather than drowning in these letters." she gave his forehead one last rub before she walked away leaving him to stare at his own reflection.

The colt slowly made his way through the halls again. Several guards pass by all of them bow their head to him. If they do it because they have to or rather because they did it under free will he never knew. Ever since Celestia had informed all of Equestria about the new addition to the royal family it was faced with... mixed results. Some were quite happy actually. Apparently it had spoken around who had faught Nightmare Moon to free Princess Luna. That the elements of harmony were honored was no doubt but it surprised many that he had sacrificed himself, that he was the one who enlightened the fire of the rebellion against her once again.

Others however, mainly the nobles, stated that one of common blood wouldn't do which was countered by his mother as he was of royal blood which raised the question of what family he was. Only the princesses and Twilight know of his past all of which didn't wish to bring it up again. This left a bad legitimacy for him.

*BAM

The colt groaned as he slammed face first against a door which he hadn't noticed as he was so deep in thought. Only seconds after he did so Luna opened the door to stare down at him. She covered her mouth while she tried to suppress a giggle which she ultimately failed to do.

"Yes, laugh at the pain your own son is receiving." the colt sighed. The mare chuckled to herself, looking the face all over before dismissing him.

"You have been daydreaming again hm?" she rubbed his still aching forehead. He shook her hoof off until he looked up at her. She had one of _those_ smiles again.

"By the moon no..." he tried to run but failed to do so as she pulled him inside and shut the door before putting a magical lock on it. She gave him a predator like grin making him back off.

"L-Look we can talk about this."

The mares smile widened.

"Are you sure? I am more in a __cuddly__ mood." she walked closer to him. He backed off until his back touched a wall.

"Prepare for snuggles." she said with a deep voice.

"ACK- HELP ME!" he cried out. Unfortunately she had made the room already soundproof...

Time flew by like nothing. Luna had been told that Stormcloud has heard about the weeding and was somewhat relieved to hear that he understood. After giving each other a goodbye (with Luna almost crushing the colts bones) the princesses left the colt alone... with Bluelbood. They had started to evade each other in the last time which was only okay for the young pegasus.

He thought that he would have a week completely for himself, but lets be honest. What always goes by the plan.

The colt woke up with a big yawn. After getting out of the bed he was about to get some of the cake Celestia had left for him only to notice that 'surprisingly' there wasn't anything left. Only on the plate was a small message.

'I just couldn't resist'

-Celestia

Chuckling to himself he was about to take a stroll in the garden when a maid brought him a letter. Nodding his thanks to her he walked outside to read them.

It was from his mother Luna.

 _To my dear Stormcloud,_

 _I hope that you have been okay, we have just arrived in the crystal empire. In around two days will be the marriage. I hope you already miss my snuggles, because there will be lots once I return._

 _Your mother,_

 _Princess Luna_

He sighed to himself already knowing that he will have a sore back. He was about to stand up when he suddenly heard some sort of crack and something landed on his head.

'Another letter?' he thought before reading it. 'Oh, its from Twilight.'

 _Dear Stormcloud,_

 _I need your help. Something is definitely wrong here. Cadence seemed to have 'forgotten' our secret hoof shake and my brother is acting more like a zombie rather than what he was. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thing that I am overreacting and even call me paranoid. I know my brother and Cadence, something is in the air. I will send a letter every day until we return. If I don't... you know what this means._

 _Your good friend and sister,_

 _Twilight._

Stormcloud grew worried and scratched his head.

"Well, what am I going to do now?" he asked himself. "I hope everything will be alright."

* * *

Stormcloud walked through the halls back and forth. He had waited for another message from Twilight only to receive none. It had been a whole day since he got the first letter. He let out a deep breath and walked to the personal room of Celestia. Upon getting inside he was greeted with a bright ray of sunshine which was directly in his eyes. He shook the annoying feeling off however, as he turned towards a large table inside the room.

On it was a map off whole Equestria. Eventually he spotted the 'crystal empire' which seemed to be far up in the north just at the edge towards the mountains... _his home._

"I could at least check on them." he muttered to himself. For one moment he thought about sending a part of the royal guard towards the castle but soon his gaze came upon the dagger in his sheath. He gritted his teeth as he remembered how he was responsible for the thousands of deaths in the mountains. He couldn't take anypony with him... he had to go alone. If there was an enemy some of them would surely get attacked. He couldn't risk anypony to die for him... not again.

He was about to fly away when he halted for a second. Who would take care of the kingdom? Sure the nobels would reign in the meantime during the princesses absence but he had to make sure they don't abuse their powers.

"I can't believe I am doing this... BLUEBLOOD!" he shouted.

Only moments later the familiar stallion came inside the room.

"Why do you scream so loudly? I was about to take a royal bath!" he grunted towards him.

The colt ignored what he said, grabbed the map and opened the window before stepping out.

"I am going to fly towards the crystal empire, you make sure the nobels don't get ahead of themselves."

The stallion rose his eyebrow before he let out a huge smile.

"Yes! Finally the palace for myself!" he shouted before running out of the room. The colt rolled his eyes and flew towards the Crystal Empire.

Upon arriving he was greeted with the namesacke of the this 'empire'. Almost every building was made out of crystals of all sizes. Ponies were all walking across the streets making it look like a normal day.

'Something is wrong around here.' he thought to himself. He landed in the middle of the street and some ponies stopped to look at him.

"Isn't that prince Stormcloud? I thought he wasn't suppose to be at the wedding." one mare asked the other who just shrugged.

The colt ignored them and walked towards the royal tower. Two guards stood in front of the gate protecting it. As soon as they saw him one of the two became wide eyed and they stepped to the side letting him go through.

'Hm... seems like most ponies know me.' the colt thought. 'Even if I have never heard of these lands... on the other hoof I am only on this world since a month again.'

Soon he entered what appeared to be a throne room of some sorts. The floor was in a light blue which appeared to be expertly cleaned. A carpet was on the ground which lead towards a throne which was on the end of the hall. On it stood a pink alicorn with a violet, lavender and yellow mane with the tail being in the same colour. She had a cutie mark which appeared to assemble a blue heart of some sorts. As he looked into her eyes however he was surprised by their odd green colour. As soon as she saw him she went wide eyed.

"Oh, hello young one who might you be?"

"My name is prince Stormcloud, may I speak to Twilight?"

"Prince Stormcloud? The adopted son of princess Luna?" she asked but received no answer from him.

"Well Twilight is... __occupied__ at the moment." he could swear she had given a slight smile as she said the word.

"I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Or Cadence if you want to call me that." the mare stood up. "If you would follow me please."

The colt narrowed his eyes but still followed her through the halls. Soon they stopped in front of what seemed to be her bedroom. She lightly pushed him inside and locked the door. The colt didn't turn around and simply sighed.

"I knew there was something foul about you." soon he turned around to see her green eyes flashing.

"I must say I was surprised by your sudden visit." she lightened up her horn. Suddenly Stormcloud felt restrained. He was about to rip out of it when he realized that he couldn't. Her powers were far too strong.

Noticing the struggle 'Cadence' let out a laugh before she shook her head.

"I had heard how they say that you are hard to kill and look at you now. Helpless just like Luna was."

Feeling deep hate grow inside him he gritted his teeth and was about to rip out of the grasp only for it to tenfold.

"Hm... you seem a little more thick headed than her and Celestia. Oh well, I also found a solution for you."

She lightened up her horn creating some kind of green portal. The colts eyes widened and he struggled even more against the magic. The mare chuckled to herself.

"Fighting till the end... you remind me... of _somepony_. She whispered the last part to herself before shoving the colt inside the portal. The only thing that he can remember were the laughs that echoed from the mare.


	9. Chapter 9

"My bucking head..." he muttered to nopony really. He felt a sharp pain go through his body and he hissed as he touched part which hurt. Upon inspecting it he noticed how his right shoulder was bleeding. As he got up he felt a little numb but soon realized how his coat had changed. It was a deep yellow. His eyes widened and he quickly ran for the first pond he saw. What he saw shocked him to the core.

His coat had changed from grey to yellow while his mane and tail had turned to a bright green. His eyes became a dark blue.

"What in the name of...?" he asked himself. Feeling the pain in his shoulder getting worse he walked aimlessly through the forest he was in. Slowly it started to rain which just showed Stor... Nightstars luck.

'Hold on what?!' he shouted inside his head. 'Sto... St... S... Nightstar. Nightstar.'

He couldn't think of anything else when he thought of his name. "What is wrong with me? Hold on." he walked over to a tree and hit it with full force. Well, a loud crack was the only thing which could be heard.

"BUCK!" he shouted loudly grasping his hoof. The colt took deep breaths to lessen the pain which went through his body.

"I... I am in a new body..." he quickly turned on his back to spot no wings. Pressing his hoof against his head he felt what appeared to be a horn.

'So... I am a unicorn?...' he was silent for a few moments.

'BAH MAGIC IS FOR GIRLS!' the colt groaned to himself. However he knew he had to focus on other problems now. The sun was going down and his wounds started to ache more and more. He felt his strength leaving him as his face met the cold dirt floor but he couldn't care less. He had to rest... he had to... sleep.

The cracking of fire brought the colt up only to smash into something above him.

"Ow!" two voices groaned. The colt rubbed his forehead and looked around himself to see that he was in a stone cave of some sorts. It was when he realized that there was a filly on the ground rubbing her head. She was also an unicorn with dark green tail and mane and a blue coat. He tried to look at her cutie mark only to realize that she had none on which he realized that he didn't have one too.

It took only seconds to realize that he had bumped into her.

"S-Sorry!" Nightstar blinked as he said these words. He even didn't wish to speak. Its like... his body did it on its own.

The filly shook her head letting out a snarl.

"That hurt! Way to thank your rescuer."

The colt blinked before he looked at the makeshift bandages on his wounds. The hoof which ached before was wrapped up in some leaves and other plants and his wound on the shoulder was covered by the same material.

"You healed me?" again he couldn't stop himself.

The filly let out a sigh before nodding.

"I found you on the ground with a storm brewing up. I just couldn't let you die out there."

The colt tried to get up only to wince. He felt a pair of hoofs push him back on the ground again. It was when he realized that he was on a makeshift bed which consisted of leaves. For its material it was surprisingly comfortable.

"You are far too weak. Your body needs time to heal and with the storm out there it doesn't make any sense anyway to get up."

The colt let out a sigh before he rolled to his side to see the filly laying down in another makeshift bed close to his.

"I am Nightstar." the colt said to her.

"... Crystal Solaris." the filly muttered. A long silence followed between the two.

"So what is a young filly like you doing out here?" he said as to start a conversation he didn't want, but his body wouldn't listen.

"I could ask you the same." the filly countered. Nightstar lowered his gaze a little so he was staring directly into the fire.

"I had to..." the colt said.

"What?"

"I had to go... my father. He wasn't nice to me." this surprised the colt himself. What was he speaking about. He decided it would be for the best to just do what his body wanted.

The filly gave a look of sympathy for a moment before staring into the fire herself.

"I have nowhere to go too." she muttered making Nightstar look up at her. He opened his mouth only to be disrupted by her.

"I don't wish to talk about it." she sighed. "Its already late we should go to sleep."

The colt soon sighed before he gave a nod. He laid down on his side with his gaze towards the small filly before him. She had her back turned towards him and already appeared to be asleep.

"Goodnight." he said to her making her ears twitch.

He shut his ears only to hear one last word from her before he fell into the darkness.

"Goodnight."

Nightstar woke up with a big yawn. He screeched his limps earning a slight snap... and a yolt of pain. Hissing a little he took in his surroundings. He was still in the cave, only for the filly to be away.

'So this wasn't some nightmare...' he thought to himself. Just as he was about to get up he noticed how Crystal Solaris came from the mouth of the cave. She carried several herbs with her with magic. As soon as she spotted him she gave him a slight smile which faded soon as she noticed his pained face.

"Did it get worse?" she asked as she set down the herbs. The colt shook his head but before he could do anything the filly was already at his shoulder examining its wound. While doing this he noticed how she was awfully close to him.

"Um... could you not?" he asked backing up a little. Crystal was unimpressed however as she simply used her magic to keep him at bay. Deciding it wouldn't be wise to make her angry he didn't resist any further. She put off some of the leaves on his shoulder before sighing to herself.

"You can't move that much, your wound had opened again."

The colt grumbled to himself as she saw her holding a small stick in front of his mouth.

"Huh? What is this for?" before he could say anything else the wood was pushed inside his mouth. Instantly he felt something push into his wound and by the moon. It burned like hell. If it hadn't been for the stick he would have bitten his tongue off. A small part of him wanted to slash out at Crystal but he contained himself. Slowly the pain sustained before it disappeared completely.

*Snap

It took him a moment to realise that he had broken the stick in two by the force he had bit down. Taking a few deep breaths he stared at Crystal Solaris with an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the warning." he said to her sarcastic.

"You would never be still if I would tell you."

"You..- ugh fine then." he grumbled to himself. The filly let out a small giggle before she caught herself. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the remaining herbs smashing them together in some sort of ball.

"Here, that's your breakfast." she handed it over to him.

Nightstar stared at it for a few moments before biting down. Coughing to himself he had to force himself to swallow.

"Wha.. what is this?! This tastes like horseapples!"

The filly smirked.

"Well, I hope you like them because this will be your every meal until that wounds of yours had healed."

The colt looked at the half eaten ball of herbs before putting it down.

"I think I'll go on a diet then."

The filly smirked at him smugly making him feel uneasy. It was when he realized how he was restrained by magic. Panic grew and he tried his best to use his horn but something prevented him to do so. It took him a moment to realize that it was her. She lifted up the ball before holding it in front of his face.

"We can do this the easy or the hard way. I prefer the last." her smirk widened.

Having no other choice he bit down on the ball restraining himself to not let any sign of disgust outside to the displeasure of Crystal.

"Aw, come on, at least make a face or something." the colt swallowed before he felt the magic leaving him. The filly pouted and crossed her arms before turning away.

"No fun." she grunted.

Nightstar tilted his head before he let a smirk of his own form. Pushing himself to the ground he jumped at her making her yelp. Both wrestled on the ground rolling over the cold stone.

"You are going down!" Crystal shouted.

"No you!" Nightstar countered.

This continued for a few minutes before the colt finally pushed the filly on her back pinning her down. Both stared at each others faces with fires burning in determination. However, this didn't hold long as it took them only a few moments to burst into laughers. However, this stopped as both stared in each others faces. Nothing was heard except for the light rain from the outside of the cave.

It was when he realized that her coat had shined lightly. What caught his attention most however, was that her green eyes were glowing in a deep green.

"Um..." he started making her snap out of it. Her expression turned towards shock and he got off her.

"Crystal?" he asked.

"I... I got to go and get more herbs for the rest of your wounds, you stay here." and in a second she was gone leaving the colt sitting in the middle of the cave.

"... What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews are appreciated. (I answer those over PM but can also make them here if you want me to)**

Days passed leaving time for the body of Nightstar to heal. All of his wounds had been sealed making him able to walk again. Crystal Solaris however had become more and more discrete with him. She walked out early in the morning and came back late at night and fell asleep almost immediately leaving no time to speak what so ever. As he asked her where she was going she simply said that she was still searching for a special herb. A Moonflower. Their purpose? She didn't want to tell him saying it was something she would rather keep for herself. A part of his body wanted to push her in saying a little but something prevented him to do it. Again.

Nightstar often offered to go with Crystal as he didn't want to stay inside all day and be a burden to her as she had to bring back some food for him. She however declined saying that it was 'too dangerous for a young colt' and completely ignored the fact that the two were roughly the same age.

This left him with a lot of time to think. Mostly of his home. How would he get back? Will he come back? These questions echoed through his brain. The more he thought about it the more he became unsure. He had no idea what sort of magic this... Cadence used. He didn't tell Crystal anything of it however, as he didn't want her to think that he was crazy. However, this all changed with one day... when two guards stood in front of the cave.

Both carried the armor which appeared to be the same like the royal guards from canterlot as they had golden sets of armor which protected their heads, sides, backs and necks. The colt blinked at the two who seemed surprised to see a young colt in front of them.

"Is he it?" one of the guards asked the other. Soon he felt magic go through him, making his body tingle a little. Moments later the feeling stopped and the other guard shook his head.

"No, he isn't. Look little one, get back into the forests, there is a monster roaming these lands."

The colt blinked. That was when he heard something behind the guards. Both turned their heads before speaking in a quiet tone.

"Young one, get into the cave." The colt tried to take a gaze through the two guards only to end up being pushed back.

"I said get into the cave!" Nightstar rose his eyebrows, but none the less got deeper in the cave. He was about to take another step further when he heard a young voice.

"Nightstar?" in an instant he turned around to see Crystal Solaris. He blinked before he was grabbed by his hoof.

"We have to go, now!" she shouted and ran to the mouth of the cave. Confused he followed her none the less. As he got out of the cave he passed by the two unconscious bodies of the guards. He shook off the picture as the two foals ran past all sorts of plants which were in their way. Hearing several voices behind him he noticed how Crystal speed up further more. That was when they stopped right in front of a valley. Down the edge was around a 300 feet drop making him gulp.

Crystal stared down before she turned around.

"Don't look back."

The colt blinked and was about to turn around when the filly grabbed his face and kept him from doing so.

"You have to trust me, she can't know what you look like. She will hunt you too,"

"Who?"

"I think that would be me." jumping by the voice, Crystal couldn't stop him from turning around. He had to see if that was the mare he thought it would be... he was right. Around fifteen feet away from him was Princess Celestia.

His eyes widened and time seemed to stop for a moment. The mare glared at the filly beside him who just did the same. The sheer venom which were in their looks could destroy the entire forest they were in.

The alicorn however, soon looked away from the filly onto Nightstar. She gave him one of her well known smiles. Yet something was wrong. Before they were of pure warmth, of gentleness and now... they seemed... creepy.

"Little one, the pony beside you is... really dangerous. She isn't like any of us. She is a monster. Come here and get away from... it."

Nightstar was now beyond confused. He had no idea what all of them were talking about. That was when he heard a quiet voice beside him.

" _Please_ " she started catching his attention. _"_ You have to trust me."

The colt didn't know what to think now. One part told him to go with his new friend while another screamed at him to walk over to Celestia. The said mare lightened up her horn in an attempt to pull him towards her but suddenly Crystals horn lightened up in a deep green, canceling the mares magic.

'...What?!' he asked himself. Before he could do anything else however, he was pushed off the edge with his filly friend jumping right behind him. Out of pure instinct he tried to use his wings only to remember that he had none.

'This is it I am going to die... AGAIN!' this thought was cut short as he saw the form of Crystal. She had a warm smile on her face before she closed her eyes. Almost immediately her entire form glowed in a deep green blinding the colt temporarily. He shielded them with his hoof only for something to grab his leg. As he looked up again he only saw the deep green eyes he knew too well. It was when he felt something touch his horn. Light sparks could be heard. Suddenly a feeling went through his body. One he only knew not too long ago. It was safety. He felt himself being enveloped by a pair of hoofs. They felt... different. Not anymore like a coat but more smooth like. He didn't care however, he felt relaxed. He felt tired.

"Shhh." he heard a soft voice. It took him a moment to recognize is as the one of Crystal.

"Sleep."

As if those word were powered with magic (which they probably were) he could do nothing else but shut his eyes. The darkness soon took him after that.

As soon as he woke up he found himself in the middle of a cave. For a moment he thought all of this was just a dream when he realized it wasn't the same cave they were normally in. It was when he heard some movement behind him.

"Crystal?" he asked.

Almost immediately the sound stopped.

"Nightstar?" it was Crystal Solaris.

"Where are you? What was this about? All of this?"

A sigh followed with Crystal coming out of the shadows. She sat down in front of him and shut her eyes.

"Nighstar, whatever I tell you right now just... listen please."

The colt said nothing but nodded. The filly took a deep breath before she spoke up.

" _Long ago my family and my tripe was in the desert far away from here. We were... different from other ponies. Special as you could say so. We didn't look like anypony else. More like nightmares. Fear grew more and more until..._ _ **she**_ _came. Celestia. She promised her ponies that she would 'protect' them from us. What followed... was a slaughter."_

Crystal shook lightly. Nightstar felt dumbstruck. He knew Celestia... she would never do this... would she?

" _My whole family, my sisters, my mother were killed. The entire tripe was hunted until nopony was alive... except for me. I managed to evade them with the promise towards my mother that one day I would lead the tripe to old glory. I had to find the Moonflower."_

She soon picked out a light blue flower out of her mane. It shimmered lightly in the eyes of Nighstar.

" _I needed this to... transform myself to a queen."_

The colts eyes widened as a green light enveloped his friend. Her coat started to change and it became black, more chitin like. Her teeth became sharper with two canines being much larger than the others. Her hair became a deeper green with a taint of blue adding. Wings started to show but those were, unlike the one of a pegasus, bug like. In her legs several holes started to form. All in all she looked like she said. A overall nightmare.

"Crystal?"

The filly gave a slight smile showing her sharp teeth.

"Chrysalis." the filly corrected.

'Hold on... THAT IS CRYSTAL?! Oh buck, OH BUCK!' he shouted inside his head. He felt himself taking a step back much to the displeasure of the filly. Who took a step towards him.

"Please, don't be afraid. I haven't changed. Look at me, I am still your friend." she said with nervousness getting into her voice. She stepped closer to him and he backed off until his back touched the wall. The filly in the meantime was at the edge of crying.

"Don't you like me?"

Wow. He didn't know what to say next. He wanted nothing more but to run away and escape from her... but he couldn't. It was as if the control of his body was taken again just like when he had met her before. He couldn't control what happened next. This surprised both him and her. He hugged her. He pressed her head under his chin and wrapped both of his hoofs around her back.

Chrysalis in the meantime broke down. She held onto him with her dear life. Tears came down her cheeks as she pressed herself even deeper into the neck of him. Surprisingly however she broke the hug. She gave him a smile before she spoke up.

"Celestia and the other ponies should be here soon." this made him blink.

"Then, let's go."

The filly smiled again before she shook his head. This made him rose his eyebrow.

"Then, why are we here?"

Her horn lightened up and instantly the colt was hit with a wave of exhaustion.

"Chrysalis, what are you doing?" he asked fighting the feeling going through his body. The filly got closer to his face before she kissed him on the mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and before he could do anything she already broke away.

"Saying goodbye."

Slowly she stepped out of the cave and he heard several voices.

"There it is!"

"Get it!"

"Burn it alive."

"Rip its wings out!"

The colt gritted his teeth and stomped the ground. He grunted and shook off the feeling of exhaustion and immediately ran towards the mouth of the cave. Looking to the ground he saw several hoofsteps. He followed them with one thought going through his head.

'It won't end like this.'

He ran several days without stopping. He didn't even thing about resting, drinking or eating. Only going further. Nothing else.

It was when it grew hotter and hotter. Eventually the dry grass slowly turned towards sand and the colt found himself in the middle of a desert. The sun was going heavily down onto his head. He shook it off however, as he saw how wind started to pick up. In only a few minutes a strong sandstorm had picked up.

"Chrysalis?!" he shouted out in the desert. He shielded his eyes with his hoof and kept pushing through the storm. It was starting to get hard to breath.

"Chrysalis?!" he shouted again.

" _Chrysalis?_ " he whimpered. That was when he saw a silhouette in front of him. _"Chrysalis?"_ he whispered before he slammed face first against the sand, falling unconscious.

Upon waking up the colt found himself again, in an cave. This time however he felt warm. Not hot but a pleasurable warmth.

"Hey, you are awake." he heard from his side.

Nightstar blinked and gasped as he stared at one guards in front of him. What surprised him however, was the fact that it was a she. Considering that he only saw guards who were male in his home it was odd.

"You were completely dehydrated. This... thing must have left you in the desert. What a surprise."

The colt felt anger rising inside him. That was when he felt a hoof going through his mane.

"I don't quite understand. What would it give to you so a charming young colt like you would stay near it."

He gritted his teeth. The nerves. She dared to...

"But don't worry now, she will be gone soon. Princess Celestia will take care of it and then we can go home. Towards your family."

'Ohhh now she had done it' he thought to himself as his hoof began to shake and he slammed her straight in the nose with all of his force. She fell to the ground being knocked out cold.

"Ha take that... OW!" he groaned at the last part as he felt sharp pain going through his hoof. It was when he heard faint voices come from the inside of the cave.

Wasting no time he ran towards the sounds not caring of the burning sensation in his hoof. As he entered the room he saw a large egg in the middle of the room. It took him some moments to notice that in it was Chrysalis. There were three other ponies in the room. Two guards and Celestia. He held a sword towering above the egg with her magic. It was at this moment that he realized that she was going to kill her. His body worked on its own. He couldn't do anything else. He ran with full speed towards the egg just in the moment when the sword struck down. He quickly jumped in front of the egg just in time for it to impale itself into his stomach. Sharp pain went through his whole body. The colt coughed heavily trying to get air in but failing to do so. He realized. His lungs were hit. Coughing heavily again blood came out which he spit to the side.

"What... what have I done?" Celestia asked herself. She stared at the colt with pure shock in her eyes. The young foal in the meantime grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled lightly only for far more pain to errupt. He almost blacked out and started to crawl towards the egg.

"W-What are you doing?" Celestia asked. Upon arriving the young colt simply stared at the egg before he smiled. He stroke it lightly and felt his strength leaving him. Slowly his body lowered and before he collapsed he kissed it saying two last words.

"Saying goodbye."

Ura! Now now I know what you are thinking. What the fuck is that shit? Nobody falls in love only a few days after meeting and to be honest I agree. However, I wanted to find a reason why Chrysalis hates Celestias guts and here you have it. She has killed her love. All of this will be explained later like how she knows. Anyways, with that been said bye!


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh!" a young voice groaned. Stormcloud looked around himself noticing how he was in the middle of a familiar cave. He looked around himself noticing how he was in the cave where he or rather Nightstar 'died' in. Upon looking onto his hoofs he noticed how he had his old form again.

"Oh thanks to the moon, I have my wings back." he slammed his hoof against the ground seeing that it breaks.

"And my strength apparently too." it was when all his memories came back into his head.

"Cadence." he growled but stopped himself as he remembered this... world he was in.

'Were those... memories?' he thought. Shaking it off he immediately flew out of the cave towards the crystal empire at full speed. He had a marriage to destroy.

* * *

'Cadence' smiled happily to herself. Luna and Celestia were both taken care off as they were imprisoned in cocons. The real Cadence, Twilight and all her friends were imprisoned under the catacombs and soon she would have all of Shining Armors love for herself. Not long until all of Equestria would be crushed under her hoof. Her children would take every single bit of love of the ponies and make them their slaves. Finally she would have her revenge.

"If anypony has anything to say against these two ponies to join in union he may speak up now or forever quiet."

Moments nothing happened before the door which lead inside the wedding was busted open.

"I do." Stormcloud said with hate entering his voice.

'Candece' gasped. How is this possible. He was suppose to be stuck in what she most wanted which was obviously her revenge. He should be dead!

"Now I think you and me still have something to finish right 'Cadence?!'"

The mare gulped. The colt soon let out a battle cry and stormed with full speed towards the mare. Guards tried to get in between but ended up getting slammed to the side. His head connected with her chest sending her flying straight into the thrones behind them.

He looked at the colt beside him seeing that it was a unicorn stallion with dark blue and light blue mane and tail.

"So you are Shining Armor hm? Sorry for doing this." the colt said to him before throwing him full force towards the other end of the hall. The colt stared at Cadence who gritted her teeth before using her magic to throw a seat at him. He quickly evaded it but was hit by the magic blast which hit him. He slammed against the wall behind him and growled to himself.

Slowly he stood up before dropping down in a predator like stance showing his canine like teeth.

"You are going down!" he shouted at her before jumping at his target.

'Cadence' blinked at these words and failed to evade him with resulted in her being shoved to the ground. He punched her face several time until he received a slam straight into the face sending him back. With his snout bleeding he growled at the mare and both started to enceircle each other. The mare ripped off her wedding dress to give her more movability.

"You just had to ruin everything did you? It could have been so easy!" she stared at him with pure fury he however didn't flinch.

"Where is my family?"

The mare didn't answer him and merely snorted.

"By the moon, I hope you didn't hurt them." the colt stared at her with his eye twitching. A laugh came from the mare.

"What will you do? Kill me?"

The colt shook his head and got into the predator stance again.

"No, worse." he then used all of his force to tackle the mare by using his wings. Both BROKE through the walls which send them straight into the yard... with thousands of other ponies watching.

They slammed against the ground as the ponies made space for them. Almost immediately guards got in front of the civilians and by the looks of it they weren't exactly going to attack 'Cadence'...

The mare noticed the same and let a smirk come to her face.  
"Guards, attack him!"

The stallions immediately obeyed and Stormcloud had to evade a magic blast aimed at his stomach. He quickly jumped back and pulled his dagger out with his mouth.

'What are they doing?! Do they even know who they are trying to kill?!' he thought before he evaded a spear aimed at his head. He punched back the stallion and got cut into the back making him grunt in pain. Receiving a kick into the mouth he staggered a little when a sword cut his shoulder.

" **ENOUGH!** " he roared and grabbed the spear of the stallion with his hoof, which so happened to be an earth pony and threw him along with the guard in the distance. He received another magic blast into the back making him roar in rage and he grabbed the nearest two guards and threw them into the unicorn who kept shooting him. He then stared at 'Cadence' who had a smug smirk plastered on her face.

The colt growled to himself as he felt his transformation kicking in. As the bones cracked the smirk of Cadence started to disappear. As he had turned into... this form he let out a bone chilling howl before glaring with his yellow eyes at the alicorn.

"Go Cadence!" he heard a young voice shouting from the side before more roaring erupted from the crowd all cheering for the mare.

The colt stared at them unbelievingly. He was trying to safe Equestria from doom and they cheer for the enemy?!

Cadence shook her head before staring at the colt having a look of... sympathy? This lasted only short however as she lightened up her horn and a wave of pure energy blasted the colt away. He slammed against the ground and spit out a little bit of blood.

He got up and evaded her flying at him with full speed. He slammed his hoof against her only to be blocked. He gritted his teeth as they tried to overpower each other. After a few moments of struggling he hit her straight in the stomach before he hit her in the face, sending her backwards.

"CURSED BE YOUR KIN!" he roared before shoving her to the ground and bit down in her shoulder. She cried out in pain as the teeth sank into her coat and quickly shoved him off before she kicked him back with her hind leg. She was heavily breathing and tried to get up but failed to do so.

He had her now. Or so he thought. He was going to attack her again when a small filly stepped in front of him.

"You won't attack our Pwincess." she said with determination. He blinked at her before shouting out in rage.

"Get out of the way, don't you see I am only to protect all of you?!"

"The only thing we need protection fwom is you. You **monstew!** " the colts breath shakened as he heard those words. That was when he noticed a shockwave coming from behind the filly. Thinking out of instinct he quickly shoved her to the side and hit the full strength of the attack sending him flying back. He landed on his back with cuts and bruises all over his body. His eyes shinned in a deep yellow and he gritted his canine teeth.

"Go Cadence kick its flank!"

He heard another pony shouting. This made his eye twitch. Slowly he stood up and glared at the ponies before flying full speed towards 'Cadence'. She had no time to react at all and he grabbed her while going full speed up in the air.

She pushed him off her but not before delivering a punch into the maw of his sending him flying. He caught himself again and evaded another wave out of magic and punched her into the back breaking one of the wings. Her eyes widened in surprise and she cried out in pain before she was grabbed by the throat. Fire burned inside his eyes and he flew with the mare down towards the ground with full speed. He flew with her to a empty spot. He didn't need any more disturbers. She couldn't do much but yell out in terror as the ground came closer and closer. Upon crashing down in the ground it created a shockwave. As the dust cleared Stormcloud stared at the form of 'Cadence' he still heard her faints breath showing that she was alive. What surprised him however was that a bright green enveloped her body.

Soon he saw a mare with black citin like coat and dark green mane and tail in front of him. She had several holes in her legs and her canine teeth were a lot sharper than from a normal pony.

"C-Chrysalis?" he asked., horror filling his voice

"Why?" she asked weakly. Tears came down her cheeks. "Why don't I ever deserve to be happy?"

"First him now this? What did I ever do to this world? To its ponies?"

The colt didn't know what to say. He remained quiet for a few moments when he heard her speaking again.

"Is it because how I look? Is it because of what I am? Is it because I am a monster? Is it because I need to suck on love in order to survive?!"

The colt lowered his eyes a little.

"Please." she said catching his attention.

"Kill me." the mares breaths became shakier as she grabbed one of the claws of Stormcloud and guided them towards her throat.

He stared straight into her eyes before he did something which shocked her. He hugged her. He rubbed her back just the way like he did in the memory.

"W-Why?" she asked with her breath shaking .

"Because I know how it feels to be a monster. _Crystal_." he whispered into her ear. This made her gasp and she stared into his eyes with tears going down her cheeks like waterfalls. Soon she wrapped her hoofs around him sobbing right into his chest. Suddenly he saw some sort of shield errupting from the tower which spread out. Hundreds of ponies which looked similar to Chrysalis were blown away. The mare looked at the young colt and pulled him closer one last time before getting up. The shield was getting closer and closer and she turned around one last time giving him a small smile.

"Stormcloud... thank you. For everything."

Just as the shield got past Stormcloud he saw her being blasted away. He took a deep breath before he also gave a small smile.

"Anything for you Crystal."

 **Okay, some of you may ask yourself 'What the hell was that?'. To be honest I have no idea. I tried to find a reason why Chrysalis seems to hate Celestia and here I found one. I thought it would be better than this 'we need love otherwise we will starve' and 'we do this because we want to give you a bad day' cliché.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stormcloud flew back to the Crystal Empire this time in a much slower pace. This left him time for his thoughts to drift towards what had happened today. It was... unexpected to say the least. How he received the message of Twilight, how he was trapped in some sort of memory and started to fight the pony he was sleeping next to before. Soon however, his thoughts went towards the ponies. Anger went through his mind. How could they be so short-sighted? They knew who he was. Didn't they trust him? What a question, of course they didn't. This didn't surprise him though he felt himself growing a little sad at the fact.

'What else do I have to do for them to finally believe me?' he thought bitterly as he landed on the balcony of his room in Canterlot. Sighing deeply he pressed his head against the pillow. He didn't even bother to take care of his injuries even though he was still bleeding heavily. He didn't care that he felt himself getting weaker. He just didn't care that he felt himself blacking out...

Stormcloud woke up with a bright light shining into his face. He let out a grunt and shook his head before he opened his eyes. He was in a completely white room which lightly stung from the brightness. However he ignored this and tried to get up only to notice that he was in a white bed and had some sort of wire attached to him. Beside him was a pole with a bag in which some sort of liquid was which was attached to one of the wires. It took him a moment to realise that he also had some sort of mask on his mouth. He was about to pull it off when he noticed a mare coming inside.

She was purely white and had a pink mane and tail. Her blue eyes shined in the bright light. As soon as she noticed how he was awake, her eyes widened and instantly checked him over... mainly touching him on the places where he had some bandages. After finishing she let out a low sigh.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Ugh, yes I believe so." he tried to get up only to be pushed right back into the bed he was laying in.

"Oh no, you have been unconscious for two weeks you are not moving a little."

"I-What?" he asked but before he could ask anything else the door was slammed open startling the mare. Before the colt could even recompensate what was happening he was already enveloped in a set of wings and hoofs. One which perhaps hugged a little to... tight.

"huagh..." the colt couldn't get any word out as all air was pushed out of him. He felt as his mask was pushed off his snout and instantly felt a forehead touch his own.

"My baby..." he heard. He tried his best to focus his remaining strength of breathing but it was quite hard. The more he wiggled the tighter became the hug.

"B-breath!" he managed to sqeal out. Finally his attacker let loose a little to let him get air in his lungs. However, as he looked at the pony in front of him he almost jumped. It was Luna and she didn't look... too well. To be honest she looked like a nightmare. (No pun intended.)

Her mane was completely unkept and was hanging loose covering parts of her face. Some of this... eye lids make up has trailed down to her snout clearly showing that she was crying... a lot. Speaking of her eyes they were bloodshot. She looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Moth-eek!" he couldn't finish the word as he was again hugged to death.

"Um... my princess I do think that this young stallion needs some sle...-" she stopped as Luna slowly turned her face towards the mare giving her the death stare making her gulp.

"Never... Never get in between a mare and her foal okay?" she asked in a dangerous tone making not only feel the mare but also the colt uneasy.

"I... I think it's best if I leave to you two alone for now." she responded before running out in terror shutting the door behind her. The princess of the night then turned again towards the colt before pressing him against her chest once again.

"What has happened to you?" she whimpered. "I found you in our room almost dead! I swear to the moon if I find the pony who did this I will rip her apart."

The colt gulped before he let out a sigh. "Mother..."

"No young stallion you listen to me right now, I came back to bring you to the crowning of Twilight when..."

"Hold on what?!" the colt interrupted.

The mare let out a sigh.

"Twilight, has been crowned to the princess of friendship."

He blinked at that.

"I leave you alone for two weeks and all of you become megalomaniac."

Luna tried her best to contain a giggle which she failed completely. She sighed before rubbing his cheek. Soon however she grew a serious expression.

"Stormcloud, never do that again. You had scared the life out of me and everypony else."

" _Wonders me they even care_." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he said to her before looking to the side. A sigh escaped her before she grabbed a hold of his chin and moved it to her so he looked straight into her eyes.

"You have always been a terrible liar. I know you said something."

He grunted before repeating. "It wonders me they even care." Lunas eyes widened at these words.

"Don't say that! They feared for your life!"

"Not what I saw." he said this time lowering his head not breaking eye contact.

"Wha..."

"Oh don't act like you don't know. How do you think 'Cadence' or should I say Chrysalis suddenly disappeared. How do you think there was a giant hole in the wall where the wedding should take place? Why do you think there was a fight in the yard in front of hundreds of people?"

Luna was unable to answer as he soon continued.

"I am sure it had already been talked about. Princess 'Cadence' fighting a monster! Only for this monster to be protecting them! I was fighting for the good and what do I get? Cheers? Nope, Assistance? Ha close one! Guards started to attack me! How do you think I felt when a small filly was in front of me saying that I was a monster that should die? How do you think I felt when she wasn't even thankful when I saved her?! I bet its already in all sorts of documents."

He broke out of Lunas grasp and held his hoofs in the air.

"'Princess Cadence defeating a monster!' all over the leaflets in the castle!" he roared.

Luna took a step back at the last shout of him.

"They still don't trust me. I had already given blood, sweat and tears for their freedom like I would do to my own children. I had sacrificed myself for them and what do I get back? Nothing!"

He lowered his head and broke eye contact while gritting his teeth.

"What do they want more? That I lose all of my limps for them? That I get sealed into my grave again? That I get killed once again?"

His hoofs soon shook.

"Or do I have to _take_ my respect? Do I have to force them to respect me? To appreciate what I am doing?" soon he plugged off any wire that was on him. As he finished he was about to get up when he felt a hoof on his shoulder with Luna right above him. Looking up to her he noticed how she had tears in her eyes.

"My dear, please don't go down that path for I had done that once. It will lead you nowhere but to death, hate and destruction."

He sighed before pushing his forehead forward to meet with her chest. As he collided with it he was taken in a gentle hug.

"My dear, I am sure that if we talk to the ponies we can-..."

"It's not that." he interrupted her. "I don't care if they don't know that I faught for Equestria. It just hurts me that they still don't trust me, after all I have done for them. Only for what I am."

Several moments passed with none of the two saying a word. Luna was noticing how the colt shifted more weight onto her body. The mare looked to the side before she rubbed the cheek of the colt. Soon she let out a faint yawn.

"I don't know about you but I think I am going to sleep."

The colt just then noticed how tired he was himself. Probably still from the fight. The mare smiled before leading him outside the room. On the way outside they met white mare again who was about to open her mouth but soon was interrupted.

"I am sure that it won't be a problem that I will take my son with me, RIGHT?"

"N-No not at all p-princess." the mare shook in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

".. he is really as cute as you said Twilight."

A soft groan escaped the colt. Who disturbed him at this hour? He just wanted to sleep a little more.

"Shhh you are going to wake him up." he heard the familiar voice of Twilight.

Deciding that it would be no use to try to fall asleep once more, the colt screeched his limps before he let out a big yawn.

"Aw!" he heard a loud coo beside him making him jump. He grasped at the sheath where his dagger would be but only touched air. None the less he was on the bed in a second already in the predator like stance.

"Who wants to die tonight?" he asked through gritted teeth before he noticed the wide eyed face of Twilight and Cadence. Laughing erupted behind the two mares.

"I already like him." a male voice spoke.

Cadence rolled her eyes, stepped to the side to slap the stallion behind her on the head, which so happened to be Shining Armor." he just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Stormcloud relaxed slightly before looking around in the room for Luna.

"Aw, he must be looking for his mother." Cadence coed again.

"Ugh, please stop this." he rolled his eyes making Armor chuckle again.

"Reminds me of me when I was small."

"If that is a good sign." Cadence sighed.

"Hey!" Shining Armor shouted. It didn't take long until they got into a playful argument. The colt in the meantime gave an annoyed stared at Twilight. She gave him a smile and shrugged. It was when he noticed that she also had grown a pair wings. Must have been because she became a princess.

"Okay, I have enough, why are you all in my room?" this stopped the argument between Shining and Cadence.

"I wanted to see my new cousin." Cadence said to him giving him a big smile making him roll his eyes.

"Fine then, where is my mother?" the princess of loves smile turned downwards slightly but she answered none the less.

"She is going on a meeting with some nobles along with your aunt. She should be back soon."

"Well, dear we should go now." Shining Armor told his wife making her sigh.

"Ah well, I hope I'll see you soon, perhaps I can give you some tips on finding a marefriend?"

"W-What?" Stormcloud asked growing red. Mares and fillies were the only touchy suspect which could embarrass him. Though could you blame him? Two Thousand years of imprisonment. Hello?

"I don't think Luna is going to like that." Twilight said tilting her head.

"Aw, come on he isn't always going to be her teddy bear." Cadence said before turning her attention to the colt.

"I know, I know it is embarrassing now, but trust me. First a few hugs, then kisses and whoops there we have a foal."

Stormcloud almost choke at his own saliva.

"Cadence!" Twilight shouted. "He is still a small colt. Don't say things like that, they will confuse him!"

The mare giggled again before she turned to the colt. Soon she gave him a hug.

"I see you later the...-" she suddenly stopped.

"Um... honey? Is everything okay?" Shining asked with worry.

"It _kicked._ " Cadence said with a huge smile.

Shinings eyes widened as he turned towards the confused colt.

"What?" he asked.

"Stormcloud, Cadence is pregnant. Highly to be precise." Twilight said slowly.

The colt blinked before his eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"D-does that mean?" he asked.

"Yes." Cadence answered with a huge smile. However, this didn't turn out like she expected as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He instantly jumped off the bed making both the wife and husband step back. The colt kept pushing until he had both in a corner.

"Does that mean you did it before marriage?!" he roared. Twilight in the meantime watched from a distance. A moment later Luna came inside.

"Ah Twilight, where is my ba...-" she stopped as she saw her colt lecturing the two. "I'll get the popcorn." she said before running outside again.

…

"...- and only ONLY then you can have a child! OKAY?!"

No answer came.

"I ASKED OKAY?!"

"Y-Yes." both answered fearfully.

"Good, if you excuse me I will go and eat breakfast now." with that he left the room.

"Phew, he sure got a temper." Shining muttered.

"Honey?" Cadence asked. "You know that our foal kicked furiously into my sides right?"

"I know." Shining sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Stormcloud sat in the dining hall silently eating his breakfast which considered of nothing but a salad and some bread. It was quiet for the most part as neither his aunt nor mother or Twilight was inside. A faint smile came to his face. _So peaceful-_

" _Stormcloud!"_ a loud shout came.

"Ugh." the colt grunted before turning around to see Twilight smiling brightly at him. He didn't like this one bit.

He slowly backed away from her only to be grabbed by the mare with surprising strength. In less than a minute she had already thrown him inside a room where at least ten different books stood.

"Uh... what is this?" he asked before he heard the door shut and lock itself. Twilight walked over to him before giving him another giant smile.

"Stormcloud? Can I please study you? I have collected all sorts of books about ancient spells and curses and I must say I have never found your curse or yourself in any of it."

"How about no?" the colt tried to say before all his words got stuck inside his throat. Twilights eyes had widened to the point where he feared they would pop out and were slightly shining. Along with her ears lowering to the point where they were hanging she spoke in a quavering voice.

"But, cousin I would be very upset if you wouldn't let me."

Stormcloud took a deep breath and stared into the slightly tear filled eyes.

'Stay strong. Stay strong!' he shouted inside his head

10 minutes later.

The colt grumbled to himself as Twilight looked all over body after he had transformed into the beast form.

"Now I must study the informations I have gained so if you want anything I will be here BYE!" she shouted as she shoved him outside of the room and slamming the door in front of his eyes.

"Okaay." the colt spoke as he scratched his head. He flinched lightly as one of his claws cut into his forehead. He stared at it before he let out a sigh. Making his way inside the royal garden he took a deep breath of the fresh air. Looking around he could see everything being in perfect balance. The plants, the animals. Everything was in harmony. Taking a peek at the pond bellow him however changed this thought. Everything was at harmony, except for him. He felt chaos inside him.

On one side he wanted nothing more but to be finally at peace. To enjoy the life he had become.

The other wanted him to finally get the respect he deserves. Even if it is through force.

" _Come here."_ he heard a faint voice from his side ripping him out of his thoughs. Looking into the direction of the voice he noticed the statue of a... dragon? It had a dragon head with a hawk body and claw along with a lion paw, a goat and a reptile like leg. The wings confused him too as some appeared to be bat like wings and the others being pegasus like.

" _Come closer."_ the voice called again. The colt blinked at the voice and took a step forward before stopping.

"I am going crazy." he muttered as he shook his head.

" _Will you come closer at last you imbecile!"_ the voice shouted at him.

"Uh..." before he could say anything however the stone suddenly broke apart revealing a living creature looking exactly like the smirked at him before snapping with hawk claw revealing a blue portal of some sort.

"This is going to be hilarious." it muttered before it grabbed Stormcloud and threw him inside it.

"I HATE PORTALS!" he cursed as the scream became more distant before the portal disappeared.

* * *

A loud groan escaped the colt as he felt himself getting into consciousness again. He felt like he had been teleported to twenty different places at once. Whoever had done th-...

"That damn dragon... thing!" Stormcloud growled to himself as he remembered that... thing throwing him inside the portal. He tried to get up only to notice a face of a blue alicorn filly only inches away from his face...

"WOAH!" he cried out in surprise, falling out of the bed. After his face was greeted by the 'comfy' stone floor he backed away from the filly.

"What, when, how, where, why?!" he asked as his back hit the wall. The filly got off the bed before she got closer to him. She stopped in front of him and was about to open her mouth but a door soon opened.

"Luna, stop bothering our guest." a soft voice followed. Stormcloud turned towards it to see a mare with a pure golden coat except for some purple parts at the mane, shoes and at the end of the tail.

"But mother..." the filly whined.

"No buts." the mare said again still in the same voice but more commanding this time.

The colts eyes widened as he stared at the filly again. Blue coat... black tiara... Luna... Alicorn... 'Is this how mother looked like in the past?! Am I in the past?!' Before he could give this more thought however he noticed how the mare looked at him.

"So I believe you are well again?" she asked him in the same way like Celestia would.

"I... yes?" he said unsurely.

"M-May I ask where I am?" he added.

"You are in the royal palace. We have... brought you here if we can say so."

"What?" the colt asked making the mare sigh.

"My daughter Luna was training her portal spells and you fell out from one. You looked quite weak. Tell me, from what part of Equestria are you?"

"C-Canterlot."

This made the mare rise her eyebrow. "I don't remember a place called like this."

This destroyed even the slightest bit of hope inside Stormcloud. Off course they wouldn't know. Canterlot was probably not even build yet. He let out a sigh. Now what?

"Wait, if you brought me here you should also be able to send me back, right?" he asked hope filling his eyes again. However this was crushed with a shake of the head from the mare.

"I am sorry but we don't know from where you came from. This... canterlot. It isn't in equestria is it?"

Stormcloud was about to open his mouth but soon closed it. Why should they even believe him? I mean if anypony told him that they come from the future being the son of one of her daughters he would immediately throw him out of the window. So he only shook his head. Letting out a sigh he felt how Luna pressed her hoof on his back.

The mare smiled at this display until the door opened once again. This time it revealed another alicorn but a stallion with dark purple mane and coat. It reminded him partly of older Luna.

He got closer to the colt and looked him over, before he turned towards the mare.

"Hm, I see that he is finally awake? You have caused a lot of trouble you know?"

The colt twitched lightly before looking up to him.

"Cosmos! He is still shaken up, from what I have gathered he has been ripped from his universe if not from a different timeline!" the golden mare beside him shouted.

The stallion shook his head as he looked at the mare.

"Galaxia..."

"No, don't Galaxia me. You will apologize to him now or by faust I will make sure you will regret the next time you get into our bed!" she roared in rage.

This made both the colt and stallion in the room sink in a little.

"I..I..."

"APOLOGIZE!" the mare roared again.

"I am sorry!" he shouted as he was on the ground with his hoofs over his head. The mare took a few deep breaths to calm herself again and looked at the colt. Soon she tilted her head.

"I am sure that you are hungry, let my daughter Luna show you where we dine. Until then, I need to have a talk with my husband." she growled at the last part before she grabbed the stallion and dragged him off.

The colt sat there not knowing what to do.

'Can't a single day of my life be normal?! On the other hoof. How am I normal?' he sighed inwardly.

Luna in the meantime had already grabbed his hoof and was dragging him with her.

"Woah! Where are we going?"

"To play of course!" the filly giggled. Stormcloud blinked as a sigh escaped his lips. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Queen Galaxia and her husband sat at the dining table waiting patiently for their daughter and her... new playmate. The mare tabbed her hoof until the door leading inside the room suddenly opened revealing Luna who was holding the young colt up with her magic. She levitated him into one of the chairs before sitting into one her own. She gave her mother a nervous smile while the mare looked at the colt who had his head resting against the dinner plate.

"Luna..." the mare spoke dangerously.

"I am sorry mother but I had so much fun!" the filly whined.

The mare gave a sigh before she turned towards her husband who stared back at her. Motioning with her eyes towards the colt he took a deep breath before he nodded.

"Well, it doesn't look like our... 'guest' is going to eat anything so I might as well bring him to his room." he said as he used his horn to hold the colt up in the air.

"...Okay goodnight Stormcloud!" Luna waved towards the two as they left the room.

The stallion took a deep breath when he turned towards the colt. Using his magic to give a light shock the smaller pony of the two jumped awake before he was dropped to the floor.

"What was that for?!" he growled towards him. The stallion however didn't listen to him and kept walking forward. The colt rose his eyebrow but followed the stallion none the less. A pregnant silence followed. Upon passing some guards the older stallion finally spoke up.

"I am sorry." he said quietly.

"Huh?" the colt asked breaking out of his trance.

"I said I am sorry. It's just... days like this aren't easy."

The colt blinked before responding.  
"Its alright, to be honest I was quite surprised that you would even accept me. I wouldn't trust everything that popped out of a portal."

The older stallion snorted.

"Yes but... lets say my wife has a nice way to... convince someone." he muttered.

"She sure got a temper." the colt spoke earning a laugh from the stallion.

"She sure does. Now, there is also another reason why I brought you with me. I want to introduce you to my second daughter."

"Celestia?" the colt asked before he froze. The stallion rose his eyebrow.

"How do you?..." he started but soon was interrupted as a voice came from upstairs. The two stopped near a staircase which lead up to what the colt assumed was Celestias room.

"Father?" a young voice asked from upstairs.

A moment later a filly walked down with a white coat and pink mane. The only thing which were the same like her older form were her purple eyes. She carried a golden tiara on top of her head just like Luna did along with a pink dress matching her mane. Almost immediately as soon as she spotted Stormcloud she straightened her head holding it high. Closing her eyes she stepped down with pride.

"Greetings, I have heard ab...-WOAH!" she cried out as she rolled down stairs after tripping on her giant dress. It took the colt a moment to notice that she was going to straight towards him. A moment later she slammed into him. Letting out a off he landed on his back with Celestia on top of him. The filly was a little dazed until she noticed that she was on top of him. Blushing furiously she literally jumped off him.

"S-Sorry!" she practically shouted at him. The only response she got was a groan. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the father of her who facehoofed.

"Charming." was his only response, embarrassing her further.

It had been a few hours since the... incident. Stormcloud waited in front of the room of Celestia as she had to get lost of her dress. He sighed. She had been in there for a hour. Looking over at Luna who stared at him with a smile he couldn't help but wonder.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Hm?" she answered.

"You grew kind of excited about my appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't expect it from a princess to lay in the same bed as me, drag me around to play until I was completely on the ground and then try to introduce me to her sister."

Luna looked to the side for a moment before she gave him a half hearty smile.

"It's just... sister is always training to become queen one day. I am lucky that I am only second born, which means I wouldn't have to rule."

This made him blink. "You don't want to rule?"

The filly giggled before she shook her head.

"No I want to enjoy live. I want to spend as much time with my friends before... _before they wither away._ " she whispered the last part. The colt opened his mouth before he closed it soon. He couldn't tell her. Hell he didn't know if he was immortal in here. He didn't know how long he would stay in this world. Come to think of it. He would have to test if he would still have his strength and... this curse. That was when he saw a tear going down the fillies cheek. Sighing to himself, he put an arm around her neck. A small smile appeared on her face as she buried her face into his neck.

'Woah.'

"I... I just want my sister to be happy." she whispered again.

Sighing to himself he rubbed her forehead until she suddenly broke the hug. She wiped away the tears and gave him a small yet noticeable smile.

"Sister is ready."

He rose his eyebrow until he heard the door open. Looking to his right he saw Celestia this time without any dress. As soon as she saw Stormcloud beside her sister she blushed lightly from the reminder of the incident but shook it off.

"Hey Celestia, can we play a little? Please?" Luna asked. The elder sister thought for a moment before she spoke.

"How about hide and seek?" the soon to be celestial princess asked.

"Stormcloud is searching!" Luna shouted before running away.

Both the colt and Celestia stared Luna who had already ran past a corner down the hall. For a few moments nothing happened before Stormcloud spoke up.

"She sure got a lot of energy." he muttered.

"She sure has." the celestial princess agreed.

Stormcloud took a second to look at her before asking

"Shouldn't you be hiding right now?"

Celestia looked at him for a moment and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you alone I had to get Luna away somehow."

This made him rise his eyebrow.  
"How did yo-"

"Hide and Seek is Lunas favourite game. It was obvious she would immediately want to play it. Just pretend that you have found me."

She said as both began to walk towards the dining area.

"Look, about what happened before. I am sorry."

He took a deep breath and gave her a smile.

"It's alright, though it was... quite the sight for your father."

"Don't remind me." she groaned. "He gave me a few hours worth of lecture, thinking that was interoperate behavior."

"Well, you did throw yourself at me." the colt smirked. This made the celestial princess stop. She stared at him with pure fury.

"Do you even have any idea how hard it is to walk around with a dress all the time?! I should have you executed immediately!" she roared at him making him lower himself. As soon as those words left her mouth she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"Pri...-" he started.

"Don't even think about ending that word. Call me Celestia. Just like you do with my sister."

He just realized in that moment that he had forgotten to adress Luna with her title. On the other hoof she didn't seem to mind. Seeing the thoughtfull expression of his she spoke again.

"Look, I don't know where you come from and though it really interests me, I don't want to bring up some memories. Just know that you are welcome to walk around with me and my sister."

The colt sighed as he nodded. It was when he saw a blue flank sticking out of the dining table. He looked over at Celestia who facehoofed.

"Luna, I told you several times, it is easy to see you there." the filly complained. The smaller sister crawled out showing her tongue to her sister.

This made him raise his eyebrow. For a princess she sure wasn't best mannered.

A few hours later the sun had gone down leaving everything in darkness. The serves and maids walked home, the changing of the guards happened and Luna was drenching Stormclouds neck with saliva... yeah. Not the thing he would want. He sighed to himself until he saw Celestia motioning him to follow him. He pushed himself under the filly as he pushed upwards leaving Luna on his back. Both made their way towards the solar sisters room, Celestia held the door open for Stormcloud to go through. He looked around. The room was quite big with yellow being almost everywhere. The covers, the blankets. Everything.

Sighing he placed her into her bed and stepped aside as Celestia laid beside her. The elder sister hugged the younger who snuggled closer to her. He smiled at this display reminding him of him and his mother. A sting of pain went through his heart. His smile remained though it was filled with pain. He was about to walk away when he felt something hold his hoof. Looking down he saw Luna with half closed eyes holding it.

"Be...Bedtime story." she spoke groggily. Looking around in the room he saw a shelf full of books giving her a smile he nodded and walked over to it. Picking one out he sat down at the bed. Opening it he looked through until a story caught his eye.

 **My moonflower (it hurt me inwardly to write this. Too much clichè)**

 _A long time ago, in a land far, far away a small filly ran around in the streets. She met a young colt who she started to play with. They quickly became good friends doing everything together. It was when one day a witch came. She hated the filly, as the mare was old and ugly whilst the filly was young and beautiful. One night she broke into the house and put a spell on the filly. She became terrible ill. Her parents tried everything but nothing seemed to help. The only hope for them was the moonflower a blue plant which shimmers even in the slightest moonlight. It would cure any illness, any curse. This plant however, would only grow in the everfree forest. It was far to dangerous to try to collect it so they could only watch their child wither away. Her friend however, wasn't ready to leave his friend to die. He ran away from his home despite his families disagreement towards the everfree forest. 3 days and nights passed as he finally reached it. He escaped the many dangers inside and found it. The moonflower. The witch however, wasn't too fond of him trying to cure the ill and tried to kill him only to be touched by the plant. This made her burn to ashes._

 _Running back the young colt quickly gave the plant to his friend and she became healthy again. Both fell in love with each other and soon both married._

 _And if they didn't die, they still live today. (I don't know if they use this phrase in a fairy tail in english but its roughly like this in german)_

"The end." the colt said looking at the sleeping faces of Luna and Celestia. Smiling to himself he got up and put the book back in his shelf. Walking out of the room he looked at the two one last time and shut the door. That was when he saw queen Galaxia in front of him. She had a big smile on her face. He was about to say something when she shook her head.

"Don't speak, you must be extremely tired after an eventful day like this. I'll show you where you sleep."

Both walked through the halls until Galaxia stopped in front of a door and opened it. Stormcloud who was far too tired to do anything else, he just crashed on the bed not even bothering to cover himself.

A light shove woke the colt from his dreamless sleep. He groaned and rolled to his side revealing Celestia. She gave him a smile before she tilted her head.

"You're awake?"

"Now I am." he grunted.

Celestias giggling filled the air before she calmed herself by placing her hoof in front of her mouth. It was when he noticed how she had a dress on. A smirk instantly formed on his lips.

"Wonders me how you didn't slam into someone again." She rose her eyebrow for a moment until she noticed what he meant. She gritted her teeth before she let out a smirk of her own. She got closer to his ear and whispered

"You would want me to slam into you again don't you." this snapped the eyes of the colt open and he jumped off the bed in an instant leaving Celestia to roll around while laughing. He blushed heavily as she calmed down.

"Not funny." he said still flustered making her giggle even more before she pulled him in a hug making both of them widen their eyes.

"I-Um-When-We... we should go now." Celestia stuttered.

"Y-Yeah, we should... Hold on where?" but it was too late. She had already grabbed his hoof and ran outside with him. Both made their way towards the dining hall where Luna, and Galaxia had been waiting dressed the same like Celestia.

"Ah I see, you are finally here." Galaxia smiled warmly at him.

"Uh, what is this about?" the queen was about to speak when he heard somepony behind him. Turning around he saw Cosmos carrying some sort of silver armor which was exactly the same like the royal armor of the guards back in canterlot. He also had another set of it which was roughly the size of Stormcloud.

"It wasn't easy to get these so I hope you like it." Cosmos said to him a smile on his face as both walked out of the room towards the exit. Stopping in front of it, the king laid down the armor. The colt blinked as he stared at it. He hadn't carried one since... his banishment. He extended his hoof towards it as he received a flash of memories going through his head of the many battles he had went through. This made his hoof stop for a moment but he took it none the less along with the other armor parts. King Cosmos looked surprised as he didn't expect the colt to know how to put armor on. When Stormcloud was finally ready he jumped a few times to test it and looked up at Cosmos who had a proud smile plastered on his face.

"Hm, perhaps we could have us for you as a guard if you stay here." the colt looked at his dagger who was still on his leg. Before he could give it much thought however he felt a hoof on his back. Looking up at the king who opened the door it revealed hundreds of soldiers already waiting for them. Both made their way outside towards Celestia, Luna and Galaxia who were already waiting. Galaxias face lightened up as soon as she saw the young colt.

"What a handsome young colt." she said smiling at him which made him fluster a little. It was when his eyes crossed the ones of Celestia. Both stared at each other without saying a single word. Luna in the meantime looked in between the two having a knowing smile on her face. Both broke out of their trance however, as Cosmos rose his hoof making the soldiers cheer.

Stormcloud sighed to himself, letting himself be taken away by thought. This would be a long day... he had no idea.

Apparently it was a troop inspection as the royal family did nothing but march through the endless lines of soldiers. As they finally returned Stormcloud planned on slamming straight on the bed again this changed however as Celestia still wanted to talk to him. Making his way towards her he knocked at the door only for it to open. Looking around inside he noticed how Celestia was at the balcony looking up at the night sky with a golden cub filled with liquid. Walking over to her she broke out of her gaze as she caught sight of him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Celestia turned towards him for a moment and looked up at the sky again.

"Stormcloud?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"If... if you could go back to your world... will you leave us?" she asked, surprising him. He sighed leaning against the rail on the balcony.

"I am afraid so, I need to go home to my family." Celestia lowered her gaze which surprised him as he saw taints of sadness inside them.

"Celestia?" he asked cautiously.

"Why?" she asked almost hurt.

"I..."

"Why don't you want to stay here? We could take you in. You could become a royal guard perhaps become part of the family you could..." she suddenly stopped.

He sighed.

"No Celestia, you don't understand. I **have** to go back. I got no choice."

"Everyone has a choice in their life!" she shouted at him making him jump.

"Cele..."

"No you listen to me right now. We could give you the life as one of the royal family. We could give you money, power... _everything your heart carves for._ " she whispered the last part.

"I can't... this... I am not supposed to be here."

Celestia growled.

"FINE THEN! LEAVE ME AL-" she suddenly stopped.

"Celestia?" he asked.

"Celestia?" he started to grow more worried as she didn't answer.

"Celestia?!" it was when she dropped down on the ground.

"CELESTIA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The cup with the liquid fell on the ground spraying the liquid everywhere. He quickly took it and immediately remembered the smell.

"Poison..." he whispered. Suddenly he heard a gasp.

Turning to his side he saw Galaxia.

"CELESTIA! GUARDS!" she shouted before running over to him. She also took in the smell.

"D-Did you poison her?"

"What? No I wo-" he tried to defend himself.

"You... you... I have trusted you." the queen sounded hurt almost broken.

"No, queen Galaxia listen to me...-"

"I won't!" she shouted and as soon as the guards came inside she growled to herself. "You will pay for this." she pressed the filly against her chest.

The guards stepped closer.

"No, I didn't do anything! Please you have to believe me!"

"Leave us you **monster**!"

"No..." he whispered stepping backwards until his back hit the end of the balcony. Looking down he stared at Celestia one last time.

"I promise you... I will help her." he said before flying off with the guards hunting him.

"Halt!" one shouted as hundreds of pegasi flew after him. He tried to flee over the city walls which proved to be a mistake as a crossbow hit him straight in the wings. Crying out in pain he couldn't fly anymore and slammed against the ground landing outside of the walls. He quickly got up and evaded several crossbows being shot at him and escaped. As he was finally out of reach he took his time to regain his breath. What now?

"I don't even know what poison it is!" he shouted in rage and slammed his hoof against the ground. This wasn't fair.

"I have to find a cure none the less. But how am I suppose to know which on... the moonflower!" he exclaimed. This could save Celestia! There was only a slight problem. He didn't know if it even existed. None the less he had to try. Taking one last glance at the castle he rushed off in the night. He wasn't stopping to eat, he wasn't stopping to drink, he wasn't stopping to sleep. Only one goal was inside his head... To cure Celestia.

As he finally arrived at the everfree forest he found himself in one of the worst labyrinths he had ever known. None the less he rushed through searching for the closest reminder of a flower.

"A plant in blue...Shimmer in the slightest moonlight" he said to himself. He looked around for a few more hours until he sat down. He had searched every single part of the forest. There was no flower here. It was probably just a tale. A small text to let foals believe that there are always happy ends. He shook his head at his own foolishness. He actually had hope. A tear came down his cheek.

"I am sorry Celestia, I am sorry Luna, I am sorry Galaxia... I am sorry Cosmos." he lowered his head. That was when he heard a rustle behind him.

"Co...smos?" it was female though it sounded extremely old. Turning around he saw a timberwolf. He was about to get ready to defend himself when he noticed that it wasn't going to attack.

It stepped closer.

"Cos...mos?" it asked again.

The colt blinked as he realized that indeed the timberwolf had spoken. He lowered his gaze.

"Yes... King Cosmos."

The timberwolf seemed to step back for a moment before it tilted its head.

"I am just... searching something." he whispered. The timerwolf didn't move at all.

"For a moonflower."

This caught the timberwolves attention as it stepped closer to him.

"I... I need it to help... a friend. The daughter of King Cosmon... Celestia." he whispered. It was when he felt a paw on his chin which tilted his head upwards.

"Me... owe... Cosmos." it spoke.

The colt blinked.

"He... saved... soul... before... evil... taken... moonflower... cured... my... curse... saving... me... turning... soul... into... timberwolf."

The colt blinked. 'Hold on is it saying that...'

"I... am... witch..."

The colts eyes opened. This timberwolf was the witch... So the story was true. The young colt was Cosmos... the filly was Galaxies... this was the story how they fell in love.

"I..." it started catching his attention again.

"Can... turn... into... moonflower."

The colt blinked.

"But wouldn't that kill you?"

The timberwolf showed what seemed to be a smile as it shook its head.

"I... give... soul... stone... you... keep... Make... her... eat... plant... "

She wanted to trap herself in a stone... so he keeps her? He was about to open his mouth when a bright white light illuminated the sky. Under him was a light blue flower along with a green stone on a necklace. He put the later on and quickly picked up the flower.

"Thank you." he whispered before running towards the royal castle again.

As soon as he ran through the gates he stopped at nothing. Not at the guards trying to hold him... not at Galaxia staring at the flower in his mouth with wide eyes... not when the door to her room was locked. He punched through destroying it. It fell out of the hinges and slammed against the ground revealing Celestia in her bed. Stopping for a moment he walked closer to it until he was at the edge of the bed.

"Celestia..." he whispered. He quickly made a small ball like herb and put it down her throat. Almost immediately a blue light illuminated from her body making him step back. As the guards stepped inside along with Queen Galaxia and King Kosmos all could only stare shocked at the sight. Slowly Celestias eyes opened revealing her pink eyes. Stormcloud smiled at her before he stepped to the side leaving some room for Galaxia and Kosmos. Both immediately ran to their daughter hugging her to the point where she didn't get any air. A second later Luna sped past him and jumped into the hug. He sighed at the display before he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he turned around to see the guards getting ready to bounce at him. Before they could however a loud shout made them stop right where they are.

"If any of you touches my son in law you will lose all your limps!" shouted Queen Galaxia.

Stormcloud relaxed slightly.

"HOLD ON SON IN L AW?!" he shouted before he slammed against the ground falling unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

"Urgh my head." Stormcloud grunted he flicked his eyes only open to be blinded by the intensely bright room. Groaning he sat up and looked around him. Nopony seemed to be in the room.

Just when he felt himself relax a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" he asked out.

"It's me Luna, you have to get up!" she shouted through it. Getting out of the bed a loud *clank came to his ears. This widened his ears. He was still in the silver like armor. Though he noticed it just now that he had some plants and moss covering it.

This meant... that was no dream... 

"Okay Stormcloud calm down... Galaxia probably just misspoke herself. Yes, thats it. Luna is out there wanting to play with me." he said to himself. As he opened the door however he was met with the lunatic alicorn wearing a purple dress which matched quite well with her coat. She smiled at him.

"I am glad you are up."

"Luna?" he asked cautiously. "What is this?"

"A surprise!" she said with a toothy grin. "Come on!" she cheered as she grabbed his leg. She pulled him over to the dining hall where, surprisingly, all door were closed. Luna stepped to the side and motioned for him to get inside. He gulped and rose his hoof, before he opened the door.

It revealed the dining hall but the table and chairs were removed. Instead hundreds of normal chairs were to his right and left all occupied to the last pony. The mares wearing fancy dresses most of the stallions having silver armor on them. Ahead of him was a smaller table out of stone. Near it was Queen Galaxia and King Cosmos. As soon as they saw him their faces lit up. He gulped and stepped forward until he was at the table right in front of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia.

"W-What is this?" he asked both of them.

" _Our marriage_." he heard behind him. He turned around wide eyed to see Celestia in a white dress... and by the moon, he wasn't going to lie.

"You look like an angel..." he got red as soon as that slipped out of his mouth. At first he expected a slam at the back of his head but she smiled at him. That was when everything hit him again.

"Hold on... marriage?! But... But!" he tried to say but Galaxia smiled at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, I can't marry her."

He saw Celestias smile go down for a moment until Galaxia stepped forward.

"And why is that if I may ask? You have my blessing."

"W-what?!"

The mare laughed lightly.

"Do you know what the moon flower was? Do you know the story named 'My moonflower?'"

He just nodded.

She chuckled lightly.

"It was me and my husband... I was a young princess back then. When I met Celestias father... oh my, I immediately fell for him. The problem were my parents. They weren't too fond of me marrying a none royal. That was until the incident with the witch... I think you know the rest."

She smiled as she rubbed her head against King Cosmos shoulder.

"But... King Kosmos, don't you have anything against it?"

He himself laughed.

"I don't think so, you have both our blessings."

"B-But."

"It was fate. You had saved my daughter just like I was saved by my husband."

"And this is the reason why you want to marry her with me?!" the colt backed off. He looked over to Celestia.

"You are okay with this?! You are forcibly being married!" Celestia in the meantime tabbed her hoofs together.

"Actually..." she started blushing lightly. "It was my idea."

His eyes widened and he looked behind him.

"You too?!" he asked Luna.

"Mhm! I told you that I only want my sister to be happy right? Perhaps I have only been living with you for a few weeks, but I am more than sure that you will take care of my sister."

He gulped thinking of a escape plan while he searched for another reason.

"But all of you are immortal. I wither away with only fifty years!" he smirked at himself thinking he had got them now but their smile crushed that hope away immediately.

Celestia stepped closer.

"I will share my lifeforce with you... we both will have each other forever..." she whispered to him.

"But... but... but..." he couldn't find any more reasons. He was doomed.

"I think that is enough." Galaxis smiled at him before she stepped forward, beginning with the marriage.

"We all assembled here to see this young stallion and filly to join in union. Faust abundantly blesses the love that binds you. You two shall stay faithfully to each others side until the very end.

"Now, Celestia. Do you take Stormcloud as your husband, swear to love him, to protect him and stay by his side until the very end?"

Celestia smiled at Stormcloud while only two words inside his head.

'I don't.

I don't

I don't

I don't

I don't

I don't

I don't

…

…

…

"I will."

'Oh faust damn it!'

Galaxis smiled at her before turning to her soon to be son in law.

"Stormcloud, do you take Celestia as your wife, swear to love her, to protect her and to stay by her side until the very end?"

"I..." he started.

"Good." Galaxis smiled at him before she kept going.

"HOLD ON WHAT?!" he shouted before he was pushed down by two guards.

"You can't be serious!" the young colt tried to get up only for the two guards to push him harder to the ground.

"If anypony...-" Stormcloud opened his mouth... "Except for the husband...-" … only to close it soon again. "...has something to say against those two joining in union he or she may speak now _and face my wrath_." the queen whispered at the last part.

Suddenly the roof of the room shone in a deep purple. A portal formed which reminded Stormcloud of the one he was thrown inside when he entered these lands. His eyes widened. This was his only chance even though it was risky. He either would be brought back to his world, or he would be thrown into another dimension probably killing him...

…

…

…

"I CAN ONLY WIN!" he roared as he threw the two stallions off him making them yelp in surprise at the sudden strong force. He jumped back stepping over to the middle of the room and looked back one last time at the solar princess.

"I am sorry." he whispered before he shot upwards disappearing in it.

Celestia in the meantime stormed forward and flew with full speed towards the young colt as he was about to go through it. The portal closed letting Celestia slam against the roof and fall down.

As she was on the ground she slowly got on her knees with tears in her eyes.

"STORMCLOUD!" she roared on top of her lungs.


	16. Chapter 16

**It ends where it begins**

A dark purple light flashed in the air. A moment later Stormcloud was thrown out. As soon as he slammed against the ground he noticed how the ground was snow. The cold wind of the north went through the colts coat mercilessly. It was when the storm slowly came to an end making it possible to see in the distance. There he saw the ruins of a castle.

Walking closer to it he made his way through the streets, past the ruins. He could have sworn that he heard somepony talking in the distance but he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He couldn't believe it. It has been so long since he had been here. It was when the crystal necklace he was carrying suddenly started to shine in a purple light and rise up. Walking into the direction it pointed he noticed that it was leading him towards the castle. As he arrived he noticed that the crystal just pointed at the entrance of the castle. He tried the doors only to notice how they were locked. As he tried to slam it open some kind of magical blasted his hoof back. Recoiling slightly he rubbed his aching arm and searched around for another entrance. However, every single window every trapdoor and every door was locked with the same magic. He landed back down at the main entrance again. Looking at the front door he looked at the key hole. Suddenly he noticed a faint light on his shoulder. It was the dagger he carried. Putting it out of the sheath he saw the words engraved on it glow in a deep purple. Looking at it one more time then at the keyhole he pressed it in and surprisingly it could be twisted. Taking the dagger again he put it in his sheath while the door flew open. The air inside was quite cold due to the weather outside. Making his way inside the door slammed shut again locking itself.

Suddenly the fires left and right to him lightened up leaving a trail through the halls. Taking a deep breath he followed it until he stopped right in front of a door. Opening it he saw that was in the throne room. It was when he noticed that he wasn't alone... Blueheart was there too...

…

…

…

…

"Hello there brother. It had been some time hadn't it?" the mare asked. Stormcloud froze. His heart stopped beating. For a moment he didn't trust his eyes. Was she really in front of him?

"Impossible." he managed to get out.

The mare smiled as she slowly stood up. She walked down the stairs and made her way over to the colt who still didn't move. It was when she finally touched his face with her hoof that he snapped back to reality. He tried to rip himself out of her hold but she didn't let go. Stormcloud stared at his sister. She still had the same smile on her face but he saw through her mask something was different. Something was wrong.

"Brother... I had watched you being tortured in any way possible. I had watched how you were hit, were starved, were hated and... _I saw how you had changed_." Stormcloud was about to speak but she hushed him.

"I saw how you were treated and yet, I did nothing against it." she gritted her teeth.

"I was too scared of the other ponies. Of... of our mother. I was afraid and I have failed you. I realized this when you came into the throne room. I realized it when you were jumping our mother. I realized this when I was bleeding out on the floor. I saw the pain in your eyes, yet I did _nothing_ about it." the mare sighed.

"I was left in the darkness with nothing around me except for the constant guilt. The guilt that I had done nothing." after finishing the sentence the mare let go of the colt and walked over to a second door and opened it with her magic. She stood there waiting for Stormcloud who slowly followed her. They soon stopped in front of another door. The mare pushed the door open. It was room with hundreds of stone graves inside. The colts eyes widened at the sight of them. He looked over to the mare whose horn began to glow. Not in a blue color but in one of purple. Suddenly an almost childlike voice began to sing.

" _A long time ago,_

 _far away_

 _there was a monster,_

 _who we fear 'till today"_

Stormclouds jumped as he heard loud cracks coming from the graves. The tops of them began to shake. He looked over to his sister who smiled down at him.

" _Razor sharp claws_

 _Teeths of canines_

 _Eyes of bright yellow_

 _filled with greed"_

the voice kept on singing."

A loud slam caught Stormclouds attention. Looking towards the sound his eyes widened. A shadow whose body glowed in a deep grey and eyes with the color of blood crawled out. It carried armor which made the colts eyes widen. It was the same the soldiers carried, who followed him on the suppression of the rebels two thousand years ago. More and more graves opened revealing more of those shadows.

" _Hundreds of deaths_

 _were caused by this beast_

 _hundreds of souls_

 _were claimed to the mist"_

As the last of them got out of the graves they turned their gaze towards the two ponies in front of them.

" _Filled with bloodrush_

 _Filled with hate_

 _It shall come back_

 _Some say till this day."_

Stormcloud felt himself retreating from the shadows as the song finally ended. Doing this action however he bumped into something behind him. Turning around he saw another set of armor. The same as the shadows which was roughly his size. His eyes widened. Was this?...

"Brother." he heard his sister speaking again. "For so long you had tried to hide your true self. You had been called a monster, you got hated by everypony and your birthright was taken from you.

Stormcloud, no matter what you did, how much you tried to change they despised you. They won't accept you out of free will, but that doesn't mean you can't make them by force." Stormclouds eyes widened.

He jumped away from his sister and the set of armor. Unintentionally he hit into one of the shadows behind him. As soon as he turned around he met the eyes of it. Suddenly loud screams could be heard in his head. The sounds of battle. The sight of the dead bodies. He clutches his head in pain but managed to rip himself out of the gaze. Shaking his head he turned towards Bluestar.

"No sister, I have enough of this. I have enough of blood, I have enough of the battles I have enough of war!" he shouted at her. The mare slightly jumped and soon let out a sigh. As she looked up at him he froze... she had yellow eyes...


	17. Chapter 17

Stormclouds breath shook. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to run but he couldn't. His body didn't listen to him. That was when suddenly he saw her smiling. This wasn't the gentle smile he knew. It wasn't the one which would make him feel happy. It wasn't the one which would make him save. He knew it too well. It was the smile Firemane would give him. It was full of greed.

A crack came from her neck making him jump. Her whole body started to glow in a deep purple. Her body which was in a gentle blue turned into a deep purple. Her teeth turned to fangs, mane changed into black, her tail became like the one of a timberwolf. Her hoofs became claws and smoke in a deep purple erupted from her eyes.

As the transformation was complete the mare looked at herself. A smirk came on her face before she turned towards Stormcloud. Slowly she stepped closer to him. This snapped him out of his gaze making him jump away from her.

"Y-You too?! You got the curse too?!" he shouted at her. His sister smiled at him.

"Dear brother, this isn't a curse. It is an opportunity." She said to him as she stepped around him in circles.

"For all our life we had to obey, we weren't allowed to live the life we wanted. But with this…" she looked at her claw. "We can finally be free. We can finally rule. All you need to do is to join me. We can raise our kingdom out of ashes. We can make it strong again just like it was before." She took out his dagger and put it into his hoof.

" _It's our destiny_." She whispered into his ear.

Stormcloud stepped backwards unintentionally bumping into one of the shadow ponies behind him. He turned around only to look right into the eyes of it. He saw a flash of memories in front of him. A burning granary…

A tear came down his cheek. He stared at the dagger again then at his sister. Suddenly, he saw Firemanes eyes gazing down on him…

"NO never again!" he shouted making Blueheart jump back. He threw the dagger to the side. The mare looked into his eyes. She let out a sigh when she saw his eyes. Inside them burned the fire of determination. Her eyes narrowed as she lowered herself taking a feral stance.

"Fine then, have it your way." Suddenly she lunged at him making him step backwards. He didn't have any chance to react as he was slammed against the wall. He coughed as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Shaking his head he got up, before noticing how everypony was gone. He stepped forwards and looked around only to be slammed by something from behind making him stagger forwards. Looking behind him he saw nothing. Suddenly he was hit by the side from a magic blast. Growling he searched around for his attacker only to find none. Receiving another slam, this time from his front he flew backwards and hit the wall. Shaking his head he jumped up. That was when he saw a wave of shadow ponies flying towards him. He was hit from every side, from every corner.

Finally when the attacks stopped only his breath could be heard. Cuts where all over his body. With a groan he fell to his knees and hit the ground. He could feel himself blacking out but he faught against it the best he could. That was when he saw Blueheart stepping out of the shadows. She walked over to him and sat down. Slowly she pulled him into a hug. Stormcloud stared at her before he saw her rising her claw. Purple shadows surrounded it and it was getting closer to his heart. Instantly he grabbed her leg to hold it back. In the corner of his eye he saw Blueheart giving him a soft smile.

"Stop resisting brother, it is for the best." She whispered. The colt could feel his powers slowly fading. The claw got closer to his heart with every moment. "Let the tale of the monster of equestria be reborn."

In that moment the claw finally touched his skin. Almost immediately he felt dark powers go through his body. He felt how the energy slowly started to change him…

Purple stripes started to show on his legs, back and head. His tail flared in pure purple magic, his claws growing bigger than normally. His canines became bigger and sharper. His eyes changed to a yellow with purple smoke coming from them.

Blueheart smiled at him and rubbed her head against his.

"Welcome brother." She whispered.

Stormcloud opened his eyes. He looked at his claws before his gaze turned towards him legs. Slowly he got up and looked around him. Looking up at his sister he saw her smiling down at him. She placed the black armor in front of him. A weird feeling went through him when he put on the chest armor. Putting on the steel shoes he found himself staring at the helmet. It showed his reflection. He saw the purple eyes and the stripes on his face. Raising his claws towards them he touched them lightly to not cut himself. Lowering them again he cut something near his throat which plummered down. Staring at it he saw the necklace Blueheart had given to him. Picking it up he saw the words engraved on it.

 _Time forgets ponies, I won't_

Looking at the helmet again he saw his reflection… only to see the face of Firemane. His breath shook. With his gaze over his shoulder he saw Blueheart smirking at him. Looking at the helmet he growled to himself.

"Brother, we have to go now. Our destiny awaits." She said to him.

"No…" he whispered.

"What?" Blueheart asked.

"No, I will not let you destroy my home." He glared at her, turning around. Her eyes widened.

"Your home? Have you forgotten who you are? _What_ you are?"

Stormcloud shook his head.

"No, but you have. You are a shadow of my sister. She would never want to hurt anypony. She would never force me to do something I didn't want."

Bluehearts eyes narrowed.

"Must I remind you what our ponies have done to you?"

Stormcloud lowered himself into a feral stance.

"They are not my ponies anymore."

Blueheart let out a laugh.

"You can't from your destiny brother."

"That is true, but my destiny isn't as a tyrant. I am Stormcloud protector of Equestria."

This made Bluehearts eyes twitch. She jumped at him making him roll to the side to escape her. She was about to slash him with her claws but was grabbed by the leg and thrown against a wall. It cracked from the amount of force she was thrown at it.

Stormcloud was about to attack her again when he heard something from behind. Jumping to the side he escaped a shadow pony who was trying to ram him. He grabbed it and threw it into a group of five other shadow ponies. He looked back at his sister only to be met with a wave of black magic. It burned like hell and he couldn't suppress a pain shout. As the attack finished he found himself out of breath but his eyes burned in fury.

He flew over to Blueheart only to be grabbed from behind. Turning around he slammed the shadow pony behind him away only for two others to take his place. Hundreds of other jumped at him covering him completely. Blueheart took a moment to calm her breath. A smile formed on her face but it was soon stopped as purple light started to form from the pile. Suddenly the shadow ponies were thrown in all sorts of directions revealing Stormcloud. Dark purple smoke came from his whole body. His eyes flared up as soon as he saw Blueheart and flew over to her. She could only step back once he had already grabbed her. Throwing her up at the roof she broke through to reveal a purple moon…

He flew after her and grasped her throat. She gasped out before she was slammed with full force into the distance with the colt going after her.

The night was quiet for Celestia. She was reading some papers about some nobels trying to expand their privileges. She sighed and wrote denied on it. She looked out of the window. The night seemed clear. Soon her sister would take over her duties…

"My princess!" a royal guard slammed the doors open who lead into the throne room. Celestia looked up from her papers and stared down at him.

"What is it my little pony?" she asked concerned.

The guard gulped.

"Prince Stormcloud is back…"

"Where is he?" she demanded to know. The stallion opened his mouth to answer but he didn't have to. The roof of the throne room suddenly gave away. Stone slammed against the ground with a colt following.

Celestias eyes widened.

"Stormcloud?" she asked. The colt apparently didn't hear her and got up. He growled in fury as the smoke started to show again. The mares mouth opened in shock and looked up at the moon to see it being purple. A moment later the colt flew up in the air again and the sounds of fighting resumed.

Stormcloud growled at his sister who glared right back.

"Don't you see what you are throwing away?!" she shouted at him. "We could be rulers! We could be…"

"Monsters." He interrupted her. "We become the thing we were trying to destroy, we would become just like our mother."

The mare grit her teeth before both started to fly at each other with full speed. As soon as they clashed against each other Blueheart tried to slam him down with an overhead with her leg only to be blocked before receiving a kick into the stomach which send her backwards.

Illuminating her horn she powered it up with her full power before unleashing it to him. Stormcloud froze as the wave of magic was traveling towards him. The speed made it impossible for him to dodge. He held his leg in front of him to protect his face. Suddenly he saw a blue blur in front of him followed by a pain shout. As soon as he turned to the pony who flew in front of him the whole world seemed to stop… it was Luna.

* * *

Stormcloud saw how Lunas body was on the ground. Flying towards it he checked if she was breathing. To his relief she was.

"My baby." He heard a whisper making him look into her eyes.

"M-Mother?" he asked. That was when heard somepony land behind him. Turning around he saw his sister.

"I can't believe my eyes, you have abounded us for her?!" she shouted. "Have you forgotten us already?!"

This made Stormcloud twitch. Pure hate filled his eyes.

"FORGOTTEN?!" he shouted at her. "I have never forgotten any of you! I have nightmares every night reminding me what I have done!"

Blueheart glared at Luna.

"Looks like I have to remind you who you are." A moment later she released a shockwave at the lunatic mare. Time seemed to stop for a moment. Everything was quiet. Only the faint breathing of Stormcloud could be heard. Suddenly Stormclouds entire body started to burn in purple flames.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOTHER!" he roared at his sister and flew at Blueheart right into the shockwave. The pain was indescribable but he didn't give it any attention. He only had one target and that was his sister. The mare stepped back in fear but was soon hit by him. Grabbing her head he threw her into the air and flew after her. He rammed his claws into her stomach and kept flying upwards. Blueheart gasped out in pain and soon by the lack of air. Stormcloud could feel himself slowly running out of oxygen too but he didn't care. He kept pushing. Just as he was about to fall unconscious he grabbed her and threw her towards the ground again this time grabbing her by the throat. Both started to speed up immensely. The ground was getting closer and closer. Blueheart looked behind her to that they were only a second away from the ground. She looked up at him and saw the fire in his eyes. She closed hers before speaking.

"I am sorry." A moment later both slammed against the ground. A shockwave went through all over Equestria. The ground shook all over canterlot and a giant cloud of sand was over the land. As it cleared it revealed a large crater.

Blueheart crawled out of it. She was breathing heavily and her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. She crawled a few meters further before she heard somepony land behind her. Growling she laid on her back and glared at Stormcloud.

"Why?" she asked.

Stormcloud stepped closer.

"Because I haven't forgotten who you are." He said softly. He was right in front of her. "Remember what we told each other when we were younger?" the mare didn't answer.

"We would never forget each other, we would watch each other to not become like our mother. You had fulfilled your promise. You had stopped me from becoming her because you jumped in front of me. Now it is time for me to fulfil it."

He took out his dagger and ripped off the necklace she had given to him. Smiling at her softly he rammed the dagger into her heart. Instantly shadows started to explode flying in all sorts of directions. After a second it revealed Blueheart this time however she had her blue coat, her dark blue mane and her purple eyes. A tear came down his cheek.

"Sister." He whispered. The mare smiled at him and he lowered the stone towards her horn. As soon as they touched the stone flared in a deep red. Looking towards the mare he saw how the light slowly started to disappear. He hugged her quickly and buried his face in her neck. He felt how her mouth got close to his ear.

"Thank you brother…" she whispered before he body went limp. Taking a deep breath he lowered her to the ground. The dark purple smoke which covered his body started to disappear and he looked up at the moon. It was white again. He heard several ponies drop near him. Looking there he saw the shadow ponies. One of them in front of the group. He stepped over to them. Looking up he nodded towards the leader of the group. One by one they started to disappear. The last one being the leader of the group it whispered two last words.

"Thank you."

Stormcloud turned around. He saw Celestia and Luna standing there, with the later being supported by her sister. He slowly stepped closer to them before he stopped in front of the two.

"I am home… mother." he said to Luna. The mare let go of Celestia and pulled the colt in a deep hug.

 **So… the story is done I guess? Well, I think I am gonna write some 'what if' stories along with it. But this could take some time. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate it if you would make a review. It is the think that keeps me writing.**

 **I hope you all have a good day.**

 **-Firestone.**


End file.
